


5 times it wasn't a hug and the 1 time it was

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assumed Relationship, Coma, Domestic Avengers, Drowning, Flashbacks, Gen, Hospitalization, Hostage Situations, Hurt Peter Parker, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Protective Tony Stark, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: 5 times it wasn't a hug and the one time it was.Or...The one where Tony has a habit of not-really-but-kinda-sorta hugging Peter and finally gets it right when it matters the most.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I know...what am I doing? I have my other series that I have to finish up and I'm supposed to be writing my Peter & Tony Big Bang...but I had to start writing this because it's been filling my mind for days. 
> 
> So here's some more Peter and Tony and knowing me get ready for Peter Whump and protective!Tony and fluff and angst.

**_1._ **

  
  


“Mr. Stark, can we stop at the bank before we head upstate? I need to cash a few checks or else May will kill me.” Peter asked as Happy was driving them upstate to the Avengers compound.

 

“Checks? What, you got a job I don't know about?” Tony retorted as he looked at Peter.

 

“No. They're birthday checks.” Peter scratched the back of his neck. 

 

Tony ran through the date in his mind. “Birthday? I didn't miss your birthday.” 

 

Peter quickly shook his head. “No, these are from last year.”

 

Tony blinked. “Last year? You haven't gotten your checks cashed from  _ last year _ ?”

 

“I've been busy,” he defended himself. “Like saving the world and stuff.”

 

“You mean, saving a few old ladies from crossing the street by themselves?” Tony smirked. Peter narrowed his eyes and stared at the floor of the car. “I'm joking, kid. You also get people's bikes back, help with directions.”

 

Peter tried to hide his smile but it didn't work. He looked back up at Tony and Tony smiled down at him. Then he turned to the front of the car and said, “You heard him, Hap. Head to the bank.”

 

“You got it, boss,” he said from the front. 

 

It was only a little detour so they were there in a few minutes. Happy pulled into the parking lot and said, “I'll be out here. Be quick, Cap was gonna have dinner ready at the compound.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and opened the door for Peter. “Come on, kiddo.” 

 

Peter looked at him questioningly. “You don't have to follow me in. I'll be okay.”

 

“Maybe I want to.” Tony pushed him through the car door and followed him out. 

 

Peter didn't argue and he kept walking until he was inside the bank. There wasn't a long line or else Tony would have taken off the sunglasses and escorted Peter to the front. 

 

“So, kid, how's your project doing? The one for your tech class where you need to make something from the ‘50s. Right?”

 

Peter smiled up at him. “Yeah, I decided to combine the television  _ and _ 3D. So all I have to do is make a functioning television and film something and turn that video into 3D.”

 

“You should swing by the tower when you're going to start it, I've got some stuff in the lab you can use. And I'd love to help you out with it,” Tony said, enjoying how excited he was getting over it. 

 

Peter started to thank him and then started to go on about his ideas and how he planned to build it all. Tony was listening to every word he said but then something caught his eye. He turned around to see two men in scrubs with doctor masks covering half their faces. And then a woman in matching attire walked inside and shut the door behind her, flipping the lock. 

 

“Shit,” Tony cursed just as Peter abruptly stopped talking. 

 

“Mr. Stark, something's wrong,” he said, probably because his Spidey senses were telling him danger was close. 

 

“This bank is about to be robbed,” Tony whispered as he pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text to Happy. 

 

_ bank rob. 911 _

 

He shoved his phone back in his pocket before he could get a response. He hoped Happy had his phone on and close by. 

 

“Listen to me,” Tony said quickly and quietly, grabbing Peter's shoulder. “Keep your mouth shut and don't try anything. You're not Spider-Man and there is nowhere for you to change so unless you want the entire world to know your secret, keep out of their attention.”

 

“But--.”

 

“No buts. I don't have a suit or  _ anything  _ on me. Please, Peter, just--.” 

 

“Everyone on the ground now!” There it was. 

 

Tony pushed Peter down. “Get over there.” 

 

Peter looked scared and Tony wanted to pull the kid close and keep him behind him. But he couldn't. He had to let the robbers believe they weren't here together. If they found out who Tony was, they'd want something. And that would be easier to handle without them using Peter against him.

 

“Go,” he urged one last time before they were all laying on the bank floor. Peter crawled away until there were several people between them. He looked once last time at Tony before looking down at his feet. 

 

“We don't want trouble,” one of the robbers called out. “You all stay quiet and we'll take what we came for and no one will get hurt.” 

 

A man and a woman ran to the desk and screamed for the teller to empty all the money into their bags. “And don't you dare try to pull that shit with the bills that set off an alarm.” 

 

The teller was crying as she continued to fill their bag, insisting she didn't signal anyone about what was happening. Tony peeked over at Peter and could see him struggling with staying still. The kid didn't want to hide when someone was in danger. 

 

After a few moments, the three of them started to leave with their cash when sirens started blaring outside. The woman growled, pointing her gun at everyone lying down. “Who the fuck called the police?” 

 

Nobody answered. 

 

“What did you do, bitch?” One of the men roared, hurrying to the teller. He whipped her across the face with his gun and she let out a sob and fell down. 

 

“Nothing! I swear!”

 

The men lifted his gun into position and released the safety. “You're gonna regret that!”

 

Fortunately for the teller, a stupid kid opened his mouth and caught the attention of the three gunmen. Unfortunately for Tony, the stupid kid was his. 

 

“Maybe if you don't want to be caught by the police, don't go robbing banks.” 

 

The three robbers all went silent and turned to stare at Peter. The largest of the men, walked over to him and stopped right by his head. He lowered his gun until it was pressed against the back of Peter's head. “What'd you say, pipsqueak?”

 

Tony felt his heart stop beating. He had to do something. “He said something pretty logical, actually.” 

 

The man pulled the gun off of Peter. “Looks like we've got ourselves a couple of jokers. I hope you keep your sense of humor because we're going to be here a while.” 

 

“But, Doctor Smith, we were supposed to get the money and run,” the woman said, glancing at the window where red and blue lights were flashing. 

 

“Well, our plans changed. Now we've got some hostages to make sure we get away.” Doctor Smith responded. 

 

“You heard him!” The other man shouted, waving his gun around. “Everyone up and get in a circle. Throw your phones and wallets into the center.”

 

Immediately, everyone started scrambling to sit up and put there stuff on the ground. Tony took his time getting up and putting his phone and wallet in front of him. He looked across the circle where Peter was sitting, pulling his phone out. He nervously started to pull at a loose string on his school sweater. 

 

Doctor Smith said, “Doctor Jones, watch them. Doctor Williams, collect all their stuff.” 

 

Doctor Jones nodded and kept his eyes on their hostages. Doctor Williams stepped into the center and started to pick up all the phones and wallets. There were only ten of them in the circle so it wasn't a lot. She got right in front of Tony when she paused. She looked at him and then picked up his wallet. Unlike the others, she opened this one up to read the ID inside. She looked back up at him.

 

“Oh, Doctor Smith, I have something I think you'll like,” she said in a sing-song voice. “I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier with the sunglasses, the suit, and the facial hair.” 

 

Doctor Smith, the obvious leader, came walking over and looked down at Tony. He tried not to show any reaction as he sat and stared straight ahead at Peter. 

 

“Well, well, well, Tony Stark. What are you doing here? I thought a guy like you would have people to come to the bank.” Doctor Smith’s voice was condescending. 

 

Tony remained silent and kept staring at Peter. He pretended it was just him and Peter with no crazy people holding guns to them. 

 

Staying silent wasn't the right answer because Doctor Smith took the butt of his gun and smacked him across the cheek with it. Tony felt his head snap and his glasses went flying across the room. Tony felt blood welling up in his mouth as he turned his head straight again. Now there was nothing blocking his eyes from everyone in the room. He glared at Doctor Smith, who was kneeling right in front of him. 

 

“It's rude to wear sunglasses inside.” Tony didn't doubt he was wearing a smirk under that mask. “Now, if you'd like that to be the last time I use this on you,” he waved his gun, “You're going to cooperate with me.”

 

“Go to hell,” Tony said, spitting the blood out of his mouth onto the mask on Doctor Smith's face. 

 

Doctor Smith started to laugh. “Oh, I like you.” Instead of using the gun, he used his fist to punch Tony across the face. He fell slightly before catching himself. 

 

Before he could straighten up and spit some more blood in the bastard's face, he heard, “Mr. Stark! Leave him alone!”

 

Tony closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. This stupid kid. He turned back around and saw Doctor Smith staring right back but he was terrified by the look in his eye. 

 

“ _ Mr. Stark _ ? You didn't tell me you brought a friend, Tony. It's so impolite of me to give you all the fun.” Doctor Smith shook his head. 

 

As he stood up, Tony pushed himself up, only to be held back with a gun to his head. Still, he yelled, “Stay away from him!”

 

Doctor Smith didn't listen as he walked over to Peter. He was trying to seem brave as he sat there but Tony knew him well enough to see the slight fear in his eyes. 

 

“And you would be?” 

 

Peter answered in a deepened voice, “Peter Parker.”

 

“Well, Peter Parker, what are you doing over here? Mr. Stark is over here.” Doctor Smith grabbed Peter by the bicep and started to drag him across the floor. Peter gasped in pain and tried to move his feet so he wasn't being dragged but he was being thrown at Tony before he could. 

 

Tony reached out and pulled him up and close to his side. “You okay, kid?”

 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't let them hurt you. I'm sorry,” Peter said hurriedly. 

 

“ _ I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,” _ Doctor Smith mocked in in a high voice. 

 

Tony glared at the man while putting a hand on Peter's arm. He whispered in Peter's ear, “It's going to be okay.”

 

“You know what, Doctor Jones, I don't think we need anyone other than these two. It'll be easier to keep an eye on them. Get the others ready to leave. When ESU calls in, we'll send them out,” Doctor Smith said while staring at Tony and Peter. 

 

As if on cue, the bank phone started ringing. Doctor Smith looked up and said, “Showtime.” 

 

While he went to pick up the phone, Tony looked around. The other man,  _ Doctor Jones _ , was cajoling everyone to stand up and grab their stuff and the woman,  _ Doctor Williams,  _ was looking outside nervously.

 

If he had a few minutes alone with her, he knew he could convince her to let them go. But Doctor Smith wouldn't let that happen. 

 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter started whispering. “I should have stayed quiet like you told me to. I just couldn't sit there--.”

 

“Hey, it's okay, kiddo. It's not your fault.” Tony tried to give him a small smile but Peter wasn't stupid. He knew they were both in real danger. Peter leaned closer to press his side against Tony.  

 

“Yeah, listen, Agent Dorr, we're sending out 8 of them all healthy and untouched.” Doctor Smith came back over with a cordless phone. “We only kept 2. I think that seems pretty fair.” He rolled his eyes. “Why? Because I wanted to.” 

 

Doctor Smith snapped over at Doctor Jones and then pointed to his wrist. Doctor Jones nodded and started walking over. “Put your hands behind your back,” he ordered but Tony didn't move. He lifted his gun to Peter's head. Tony quickly complied. 

 

Doctor Jones pulled a quick tie from his pocket and wrapped it around Tony's wrists. Then he did the same to Peter without needing to hold the gun to Tony's head. 

“We're not coming out just for you to send us to prison and let Tony Stark and this kid live their money filled lives,” Doctor Smith snapped into the phone. “Call back when you can get us a car to take us to LaGuardia and a private jet to get out of the country.” He ended the call and threw the phone to the table. 

 

Doctor Smith walked back over to them and pulled down his mask to expose his grin. “So what's going on here?” He wiggled his finger between Tony and Peter. “Sugar daddy and boy toy?” 

 

Tony growled, feeling his ears burn. “None of your business who he is. You want me? Fine.”

 

But Doctor Smith's eyes stayed on Peter. He patted his cheek lightly. “Aren't you a cute kid, huh?”

 

Peter moved his face from his grip and narrowed his eyes. “Get away from me, creepo.” 

 

Doctor Smith moved his hand to Peter's thigh and looked over at Tony. “I'll make you a deal: either you give me 15 million in cash or you give me 15 minutes with this kid behind that desk.” 

 

Tony shot out his leg quickly to kick Doctor Smith hard in the chest. “Touch him and I'll kill you.”

 

Even though Smith was on the ground, rubbing his chest, he was laughing. “Oh, calm down, I was joking. I just wanted to see how upset you'd get.” 

 

“It's not funny,” Tony growled. 

 

“It kinda is.” Smith shrugged his shoulders, standing back up. “But I still want that 15 mil.”

 

“I can't help you when I'm here tied up.” Tony eyed him, moving closer to Peter. He had one job and that was to keep him safe. 

 

The phone started to ring again. Smith rolled his eyes and grabbed it. Before he picked it up, he turned to the other two and said, “Keep an eye on them. I'm going to try and get us a way out.” Then, he picked up the phone and disappeared further into the bank. 

 

Jones was over by the front and Williams was back with them. Tony whispered just loud enough for her to hear him. “Hey, Doc.” 

 

Her eyes flickered down to stare at him. 

 

“I know you don't want this. This isn't what you signed up to do.” Tony shook his head.

 

Williams glared at him. “You don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

“Yes, I do. Look, no one has been hurt, you didn't steal the money yet and we're all alive. You can still get out of this. If you help us, I can get you a great lawyer and I can testify that you weren't on the wrong side. I can help.”

 

“Thanks, but you don't have that kind of power.”

 

“I have money. Sometimes it's the same thing,” Tony said. “You're obviously only doing this because you need money so maybe I can help with that.” 

 

Williams looked hesitant. “My daughter...she's been sick and I can't afford the bills anymore. I don't have the money and if I don't have it then my baby girl doesn't get her treatment and she'll die.” 

 

“You have a kid?” Tony asked. “So do I. And I don't like people pointing guns at my kid.” 

 

She glanced over at Peter before looking back at him. “I can't let her die.”

 

“I can help. However much it is, I'll take care of it,” Tony promised. 

 

For a second, Tony thought she was going to listen but she shook her head. “I really wish I could believe you.”

 

Tony groaned. “So what? You're just gonna let yourself go to jail and leave your daughter all alone.”

 

“I'm not going to jail.” She had an empty smile on her face. “My mother will take care of my baby and I have life insurance.” 

 

“You're not going to just let yourself get killed,” Peter gasped. “You can't let her grow up without a mom.”

 

“It's either that or she doesn't grow up at all,” Williams said sadly. Then she turned away and called Jones over to take her place. 

 

“Gladly,” he responded as he walked over to them. He looked down at the two and stared. “Tony Stark,” he said. “You always thought you were so much better. How does it feel to be our bitch?” 

 

“How does it feel to be Smith's bitch?” Tony shot back. 

 

Jones narrowed his eyes. “You better watch your mouth. I'm the one with the gun  _ and perfect aim.”  _ He lifted his gun to point it directly between Peter's eyes. 

 

_ Shit _ , it was so much easier to mouth off when he didn't have to worry about someone he cared about getting hurt. 

 

“Okay, okay, stop,” Tony said, pulling on the binding around his wrists. “I'll behave.” 

 

Jones pulled the gun away. “That's what I thought. Keep that in mind...Unless you want something to happen to this precious little boy.” 

 

Peter growled and Tony knew he was trying his best to hold back. If he was allowed to, Peter could take care of these goons with his eyes closed. 

 

“You need to tie us down and hold guns to our heads to even get the upper hand. What a bunch of cowards.” Peter glared up at Jones. 

 

Tony would have laughed if the kid mouthing off didn't only upset these people. Thankfully, Jones didn't seem too upset. “What's a matter, kid? You wanna take us on? You think with both hands you'd be able to win? That's cute.”

 

Tony shook his head with barely moving, hoping Peter would see and shut up. Peter didn't say a word back and Tony relaxed slightly. 

 

Jones stood back up and kept the gun low by his side. Tony rolled his jaw as he imagined everything he was going to do to these people when he was free. Every time they held a gun to Peter's head, was another minute Tony added to their suffering before he killed them all. 

 

That was a promise.

* * *

Almost three hours had passed since they entered the bank. They were finally left alone with a little privacy. Or at least enough to whisper. 

 

“You think we missed dinner?” Peter asked quietly and the sound seemed so loud compared the previous silence. 

 

Tony laughed quietly. “I think we can go for some cheeseburgers after this. We deserve it.”

 

“I'm sorry I asked to stop here.”

 

Tony looked down at him. Peter had probably been sitting there blaming himself since this started. “Those checks needed to be cashed. And I have a feeling if you were by yourself when this happened...they would have already shot you 5 different times.”

 

Peter smiled and said, “I just feel bad for Happy, you know. Sitting out there for hours after he told us to hurry up.”

 

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, poor Happy. I can't even imagine what he's going through right now.”

 

“You think Aunt May knows?” Peter asked, turning the conversation suddenly serious.

 

“Of course,” Tony said without a doubt. “And she's out there waiting for us-- a safe distance away with Happy.”

 

Peter opened his mouth to say something but then it snapped shut when his body went rigid. He looked pained as he whispered, “Danger, danger,  _ danger.” _

 

Tony instinctively moved in front of Peter as Smith came storming back over. “Alright, get up. We've got a car outside waiting for us.” Williams came behind Peter and helped pull him up while Jones shoved Tony up. 

 

“Williams, you escort Stark out. Jones, get the kid,” Smith order as he picked up his gun and bag of money. He started to walk towards the front door and then Jones shoved Peter forward. Williams followed behind with Tony. 

 

Tony saw Peter shoving at Jones until the gun was pressed against his temple. Tony felt nauseous when he didn't pull it away even after Peter went still. 

 

Smith turned to Jones and motioned towards himself. “Come next to me when I walk outside. They won't risk the kid.” 

 

Peter was pushed ahead by Jones but the gun didn't move. Smith opened the front door and walked outside, keeping Peter clear in everyone's sight. 

 

“You shoot and we shoot the kid!” Smith yelled out to the barrier of police. 

 

Tony was shoved out the door seconds later and he looked around at everyone staring. There were dozens of officers aimed and ready to fire and Tony would have begged them to take the shot if Peter weren't here. There was also a large crowd of people watching with newscasters and reporters catching everything on footage. He scanned the crowd again and saw Happy holding a crying May. 

 

Smith continued to yell as they walked to a waiting SUV. “If anyone shoots or tries any funny business, the kid dies! He's staying with me until I'm safe in another country and you don't come after me. The private jet you're providing us with will take him back.”

 

Tony struggled because that was not happening. The police weren’t going to let them take their hostages with them. 

 

“We'll release Mr. Stark to you as he has an important responsibility of putting 15 million into my account so we have some money to start up with.” Smith turned to Tony and said, “You better make sure we get that money or else little Peter here won't be very happy.” Smith ran a hand through Peter's hair before turning back around. 

 

“No!” Tony screamed as loud as he could. They weren't going to let him go but keep Peter. He pushed against Williams as she tried to steer him away from Peter and towards the crowd. “No! Peter!” 

 

Now Peter was trying to pull away but stopped when the safety of Jones’ gun was released. “Mr. Stark, I'll be okay!” He tried to give Tony a reassuring smile but he could see the tears forming in his eyes. 

 

Tony gritted his teeth. This was insane. He always imagined to be gunned down and beaten by aliens or monsters. Not from humans. He was Iron Man, for fuck’s sake. And Peter was Spider-Man. But Peter couldn't use his special powers unless he wanted these creeps to see his abilities and try to make some more money off of him. 

 

“Please,” Tony whispered as his own voice broke. “That's my kid. They're taking my kid away. Don't let them do this.”

 

He knew Williams was his best shot. If she wouldn't help him, he had no chance. Even surrounded by all this police, unless they took the gun off of Peter, they were going to lose. 

 

It took only a moment of hesitation. “Fine. But I can't promise you'll win.” She was grabbing his wrists and a slicing through the zip tie. “Wait til I get you closer.”

 

Tony nodded and just before all hell broke loose, he asked quietly, “What's your daughter's name?”

 

“Zoey Feller,” she replied with a soft smile to her face.

 

“Your daughter will be okay,” he promised. She thanked him quietly and then whispered for him to go before it was too late. 

 

Tony didn't care about anything else around him. His only goal was to get to Peter. He dashed forward and punched Jones out of his way before tackling Peter to the ground. 

 

Four gunshots went off behind him but Tony was too busy covering Peter with his body. He had his arms wrapped around him tightly. His eyes were squeezed shut and he didn't open them until someone was patting his shoulder and shouting to him.

 

“Sir. Sir! The suspects have been apprehended. It's safe.” 

 

Tony lifted his head up from where he had it tucked against Peter. He unwrapped one arm to pat his hand over his face and run his fingers through his hair. 

 

Peter peeked one eye open, staring at him strangely. “What are you doing?”

 

“Bullet. Any bullet holes? Were you hit?” Tony asked in a panic, his eyes scanning all over Peter to make sure he was okay.

 

“I'm fine. Or at least I was until you landed on me.” Peter was joking and smiling softly. He was okay. He was going to be okay. 

 

Tony let out a relieved laugh. “ _ You're okay _ .”

 

“I won't be for long if we both keep lying on my wrists.” Peter said and Tony could see pain flash across his face. 

 

He had forgotten Peter's wrists were still tied behind his back. Tony pushed himself off of Peter and helped pull him up. “You're bleeding,” Peter said, staring up at Tony's forehead. 

 

Tony lifted his fingers to forehead where there was a small gash from probably slamming his head on the concrete during the fall. He wiped it away and said, “I'm fine. Really. Are you? How's your wrists?” He held onto Peter's arm when someone came and tried to push him away. 

 

“Sir, we have to check you both out.” 

 

“Okay,” Tony agreed. He held onto Peter and helped him up. When they were back on their feet, Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder and led him towards the awaiting ambulance. 

 

He ignored the flashing cameras as they walked closer and everyone yelling at them for a statement. Couldn't they see they were busy? And they were going to bother them for the nightly news? 

 

The police escorted them through the barrier and over to the ambulance where everyone else was blocked from getting through. 

 

Someone finally cut Peter free and he let out a sigh of relief. He rubbed at his wrists and Tony couldn't help but feel bad for putting both of their weight on top of him. 

 

“It's okay,” Peter said quietly. “They'll be healed up by tomorrow night.” 

 

Tony nodded. He sometimes forgot that Peter had enhanced healing. But the doctors were still all over them, making sure nothing was wrong. 

 

Tony looked back out where most of the police were swarming. He hadn't seen what happened after he tackled Peter but he hoped Zoey’s mother had made it out alive. 

 

He tried to ignore all the flashing cameras and shouting because it was too much. If he were any other person, this wouldn't have been happening. But because he was Tony Stark, every news station and their mother were here. 

 

Glancing to the side of him, he saw Peter curled up in the shock blanket around his shoulders and his eyes were squeezed shut. Tony was about to ask what was wrong but then he realized he not only forgot about Peter's enhanced healing but also his enhanced senses. 

 

If the flashing cameras and lights and sirens and shouting were bothering Tony, he couldn't even imagine how they were affecting Peter. 

 

He turned to the nearest police officer and asked, “Can you get rid of everyone that isn't authorized? They're bothering him.” 

 

The police officer took one glance at Peter before nodding his head and speaking into his walkie talkie. “Let's get this crowd under control, guys. The kid needs them outta here.” 

 

It took some time and effort but soon, they were left alone and Peter could let himself relax. He gave Tony a small smile. “Thanks.”

 

The calm didn't last long because soon Peter was being engulfed in a hug. May was squeezing him and crying as she ran her fingers through his hair again and again. “Oh, my baby.”

 

Tony looked over at Happy. His friend smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. “Glad you're okay.”

 

“Even though we kept you waiting and made you miss dinner?” Tony grinned. 

 

“Don't remind me please. I've had enough stress today.” Happy laughed. “I know you didn't tell me when I applied for this job that you'd be giving several heart attacks. So thanks for that.”

 

“We're okay. Everyone is okay.” Tony couldn't help but laugh now that they were really okay. 

 

“You tell us now after you tackle the kid to the ground and proceed to not move for five minutes.” Happy rolled his eyes. 

 

Tony furrowed his brow. “5 minutes? Really?”

 

“Yes, really!” May joined the conversation as she pulled away from Peter and wiped her eyes. “And if you scare me like that again, Tony, I won't hesitate to kill you.”

 

Tony doubted that she was joking. “Understood--.” 

 

She cut him off with a sudden hug. She squeezed him tightly and whispered, “Thank you for keeping him safe.”

 

Tony looked at Peter over her shoulder who was smiling at Happy as they talked. Peter laughed at as Happy squeezed his shoulder. Tony smiled and said, “You aren't getting rid of us that easily.”

  
May kissed his cheek and said, “ _ Thank God. _ ”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't think my encouraging/condoning the romantic and/or sexual relationship between Tony and Peter. This was actually pretty much my reaction when I realized people ship them together. Seeing as Peter is 15 and Tony is like 50....

They weren't doing anything different. A few days each week, Tony took Peter out for dinner when May was working late. They usually stuck to the small restaurants that Peter liked where there wouldn't be a crowd waiting for Tony Stark. 

 

But now wherever they went out, there was always a crowd of people snapping their picture. Tony was used to it so he didn't really pay attention to the flashing cameras at first but when he saw Peter duck his head down while trying to eat a slice of pizza, he realized Peter was not. 

 

Tony leaned over the table and said, “If it bothers you, we can eat in.” 

 

Peter immediately shook his head. “No. I like going out to eat with you. I just wish they'd give us a break sometimes.”

 

“Same here, kiddo.” Tony nodded his head in agreement. Ever since the robbery where it was shown on every news channel agreement and website and paper that Tony risked his life to save some kid, they hadn't been left alone. They were recognized the first time they left the tower after that night. 

 

Every reporter just wanted to know what was so special about the kid. Why was Tony Stark screaming “No!” when they tried to take him away. Tony hadn't given them an answer. If he gave them an answer, they'd take that as an invitation to follow them around all the time and annoy them until they told them whatever they wanted to know. 

 

“I mean, it's kinda cool. Now the kids at school don't think I'm lying about my Stark Internship, but they would've known that just with the bank. I really don't need to see my face in the paper after every time I go out to get some dinner.” Peter nervously glanced at the three photographers just outside the restaurant, waiting for them to leave. 

 

Tony grew up with this. His dad was Howard Stark and that meant he always had to be ready for the press. He had to make sure he made his dad look good. But Peter was just a kid from Queens. He had no experience with any amount of fame. 

 

“Just ignore them and hopefully, they'll go away,” Tony said and Peter nodded.

* * *

 

As it turned out, ignoring them did not work. It only made it worse. One of the newscasters must have gotten sick of only getting candid pictures of the two eating so they released a story that soon every other channel and newspaper started telling too. 

 

Tony threw his remote at the television the first time he saw it. And of course, he wasn't alone. The team was having breakfast in the sitting room at the compound. 

 

“Tony,” Steve was the first to speak after the TV had a new crack. “No one is going to believe it.” 

 

“If no one was going to believe it, then why would they run it?” Tony countered, refusing to look anyone in the eye. 

 

“Remember when the news started saying we were secret boyfriends because obviously two men can't just be best friends,” Rhodey said, trying to lighten the mood with a laugh. 

 

Tony didn't think it was funny. He looked angrily at Rhodey and said, “That was between you and me. Two consenting adults.”

 

“Which is why they'll know  _ this _ is bullshit.” 

 

Sam was ignored as Tony pulled out his phone and said, “FRIDAY, I want the name of every company saying this bullshit.”

 

“Just call Peter and--.”

 

“And what? What should I tell him?” Tony scoffed. 

 

“Maybe Pepper will be able to handle this. She's good with your publicity,” Rhodey suggested, standing up. 

 

There was no way Pepper would be able to fix this easily. This wasn't one of his stupid drunk nights documented in the papers, it was a make believe relationship between him and a 15-year-old kid. 

 

Tony looked back down at his phone, the one picture that was up under the headline made him sick. It was a picture taken completely out of context. Peter had been going on and on about some new movie coming out that he was two seconds from walking straight into rushing traffic. Tony had grabbed him to pull him back against his chest while rolling his eyes with a smile. Peter was still obliviously smiling as he talked about his movie. 

 

But every news story was making it seem like Tony was hugging Peter from behind in the middle of a New York City street. 

 

Tony threw his phone at the couch before starting to  walk out of the room. 

 

“Where are you going, Tony?” Steve called after him.

 

Tony left him unanswered as he slammed he door shut behind him.

* * *

Peter didn't think his day could have gotten any worse. Every kid in the entire school watched the news or at least they did when one of their classmates made the top story. 

 

So that meant the entire school saw the headlines.

 

_ Sugar-Daddy Stark _

 

_ Stark Learns From Bank Robbers-- And Robs a Cradle _

 

_ Day Time Intern, Night Time Sin _

 

_ Protégé or Boy-Toy? _

 

He tried to remember what Tony had told him: ignore it all. Most news stories came from the imagination of a reporter that didn't have a story to tell. 

 

But it was so much harder when he was the one in the story. Tony was probably used to the lies and slander. But Peter wasn't. He couldn't even walk in the hallway without being called Stark’s Slut. 

 

He was even called down to the principal's office and had to speak with the school’s psychiatrist. He refused all the claims and swore that there was nothing going on between him and Mr. Stark. The next day, there was an unscheduled assembly about the dangers of sexual assault and unhealthy sexual relationships. Peter could feel every eye on him in the auditorium. 

 

And Tony had started to ignore him. He hadn't called him to ask about dinner or upgrades to the suit or when they should go see that new movie. And Peter knew it was because of everything with the news in the past few days. 

 

He was probably embarrassed by Peter. The papers were making some serious accusations that could get him into a lot of trouble. 

 

But at least today was Friday. Today he was supposed to go upstate to meet Tony and work on the suit. He needed to talk to Tony. He would know how to solve all of this. 

 

He could see Happy’s car and he smiled. Soon he would be away from all of this. The team knew there was nothing true in the news about him and Tony. 

 

He was a foot away from the car when someone grabbed his arm and he jerked back. Peter turned around to see Flash grinning down at him.  _ So close.  _ “Hey, Penis Parker, before you take your fancy limo to your sugar daddy, I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Peter pushed Flash’s hand off of him. “Leave me alone, Flash.”

 

“Is this really an internship? Or is that your role play? You're the naughty intern that needs to be punished by your boss.” Flash nodded his head with a sickening smirk. 

 

Peter wanted to scream and fight and cry and vomit all at the same time. “Leave me alone, Flash,” he warned again but his voice was weaker. 

 

“Aw, what's wrong? Are you gonna cry because every knows your secret? Everyone knows Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s  _ slut.” _

 

Peter turned away before Flash could finish his cackling. He ripped open the door to the car and fell in on the seat. He could already feel his eyes burning and a lump growing in his throat. 

 

Happy was silent and Peter knew he'd heard everything. Peter shut his eyes so he could pretend he wasn't living through this right now. It was the first time he'd seen Happy since the mess started and he already embarrassed himself.

 

“I'm gonna have to drive you home, kid,” Happy said quietly. “The boss isn't feeling too well today.”

 

“Oh.” Peter was afraid to say anything else. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, that's fine. I get it.”

 

“Peter,--.”

 

“No, Happy, it's okay,” Peter said quickly. “I understand.”

 

Happy didn't speak for the rest of the drive and neither did Peter. Not until they pulled up in front of his apartment building. “Tell Mr. Stark I hope he feels better,” Peter said softly before stepping out of the car. 

 

“Kid--.” Peter didn't wait to hear what else Happy wanted to say before he slowly began trudging inside his building and up the stairs. 

 

He was surprised when he opened his front door and saw May on the couch with a box of pizza in front of her. She turned towards him and smiled. “Hey, Peter, I thought you were going out tonight?” 

 

“Mr. Stark wasn't feeling well,” he mumbled as he dropped his backpack by the door. 

 

Her smile faltered. “Oh. Well, it's a good thing I was hungry and got off of work early. I ordered this pie and was gonna wrap up any leftovers, come eat something.”

 

Peter shook his head. “I'm not hungry.”

 

May patted the couch beside her. “Yes, you are. Now come over here.”

 

Peter sighed and walked over to sit next to her. She turned to face him and cupped his cheek with her hand. “How was school today?” 

 

Peter moved his head from her grasp as he shrugged his shoulders. “Normal.”

 

May eyed him dubiously but didn't argue the matter further. She leaned forward and pulled a slice of pizza from the box and handed it to him. “Eat up.”

 

With a small sigh, he took a bite. He didn't want to worry May. She was only trying to make him feel better. She even put on one of his favorite shows. 

 

Unfortunately, it ended before they could finish eating and the next thing on television was the news. And with Peter’s luck, it was all about him. 

 

“So, I know this story has been beaten to death these last few days but I can't seem to stop thinking about it!” The man newscaster said to his co host. 

 

“I know what you mean, Rob.” She laughed. “Everyone has been wondering what's going on between these two ever since the bank robbery.” She turned off screen and asked, “Can you pull up that footage?”

 

Then on screen was a recording of the night when Peter was being shoved towards an SUV and Tony was screaming behind him. Pete winced when he heard a loud “No!” rip through Tony’s throat. All for him. 

 

The video disappeared and the man and woman were back. “That's not the reaction of a boss and his intern. It's more of a father son relationship I thought.” 

 

Peter nodded his head.  _ Exactly.  _ There was nothing weird going on.

 

The man laughed. “I thought the same thing, Carol. But then this photo emerges?” 

 

And they just had to show the stupid photo. They had to enlarge it across the screen. Peter was staring at himself being pulled against Tony’s chest. 

 

“Look at that hug. Does that look like father son to you?  With those smiles and laughter.” 

 

The woman laughed along with him. “I guess Tony couldn’t wait until they were somewhere more private.” 

 

“But the kid doesn't look too upset either. This entire time we've been making Stark to be the bad guy...but you know what they say: it takes two to tango.” 

 

The TV shut off and Peter felt the tears rolling down his face. Immediately, May was pulling him into a hug. She was petting the back of head softly and whispering in his ear.

 

That was all Peter needed to start sobbing. “It wasn't even a hug!” He managed to get out after several gasps. “I was telling Mr. Stark about the new movie. And I was getting excited and when I get excited I don't really pay attention and I was about to walk into the street but Mr. Stark grabbed me and pulled me back. He was smiling because he had told me only a minute earlier to watch where I was going. It wasn't anything weird. Really. I promise.” 

 

After he got all that out in one breath, May held him tighter. “I know, honey, I believe you.”

 

Peter clung to her desperately and just let everything out. “The kids at school won't leave me alone. Flash has just gotten worse. If someone calls me a slut again, Aunt May, I'm not going to hold back. I can't. Not anymore. And Mr. Stark doesn't even talk to me anymore. I didn't mean for this to happen.” 

 

“I know, baby.” May kissed his head. “It'll be alright. We'll figure it out.”

 

May was always there for him to help him when he needed it most and she never lied to him. But right now, he had a hard time believing her.

* * *

” _ It takes two to tango?”  _ Natasha scoffed, angrily. “Are these people kidding me?” 

 

“I know. It makes me sick,” Clint said in disgust. “If I went to lunch with my kid and someone said this, I'd bust some heads in.”

 

Steve sighed heavily. “Tony was happy with Peter. They fit well together and now these people are going to ruin it.”

 

“And let's not even think about how the kid is dealing with all this. I know I would be mortified,” Sam said, staring at the television as they continued their argument about how Peter was probably asking for it.

 

“Lucky you didn't have to pick him up from school,” Happy said as he walked into the room. He fell to the nearest chair with a heavy sigh. 

 

The four others in the room exchanged uneasy glances before Steve spoke up first, “How is he?”

 

“When I picked him up I had to sit there and watch as Peter let some little prick ask him about how him and Tony went about it in the bedroom. And then the kid came to me and I had to tell him he couldn't come see Tony because he wasn't feeling well. So he's doing great.” The sarcasm was obvious in Happy’s voice.

 

“He's a freaking kid,” Clint practically yelled as he shot to his feet. “He shouldn't be dealing with this shit.”

 

“Stark needs to talk to him. He can't shut him out. This will only get worse.” Natasha said as she grabbed Clint’s hand to calm him. 

 

“I think he should have Pepper set something up to clear the air,” Rhodes said. “If this keeps up, the police are going to get involved.”

 

“I'll talk to him,” Happy said, pushing himself back up. “Someone's got to.” He wasn't looking forward to this conversation but it had to be done. 

 

Happy walked down the hall to where Tony’s quarters were. He knocked on his doors and didn't get a response. “Tony, I know you're in here.” He knocked again and said, “I'm coming in.”

 

He walked inside the room and saw Tony slumped in his chair as he watched the same news station. “Tony, what are you doing to yourself in here?” 

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

“Funny. Heard the same thing from your kid’s mouth a few hours ago. Only he was standing up to a bully. Not to a friend.” Happy took a seat on the bed next to him. 

 

“Don't call him my kid,” he snapped but then glanced at Happy and asked, “He's getting bullied?”

 

“Yeah, by some kid named Flash. And that was the one kid I saw.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Still? I told Peter I'd take care of him but he said Flash was leaving him alone.”

 

Happy leaned forward. “And when was that? The last you talked to Peter had to have been 3 or 4 days ago.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Tony said, “Happy, do not start this.”

 

Happy glanced to the television where they were analyzing every photo taken of Tony and Peter in the past two weeks. 

 

“You can't ignore him like you ignored those reporters. Look what happened there.” Happy reached over and grabbed the remote to shut off the television. 

 

Without the light from the television, it was dark in the room now. “I'm not ignoring him.”

 

“Then what are you doing?” Happy asked. “Because you're not making this better. I'm the one that had to break the kid’s heart today. Thanks for that.”

 

Tony looked down at his folded hands. “He's that bad, huh?”

 

“Yeah. And you need to fix this.”

 

“But, Hap, I'm the reason he's in this mess. I'm used to this shit blowing up in my face. But not Peter.” He gestured to the television. “Did you hear them? Now they're trying to  _ blame him  _ for all this.”

 

“Which is why you need to call him up and talk to him.” 

 

As if on cue, Tony’s phone started ringing. He looked down to see May’s name on the screen. Tony picked up his cellphone. “I think I'm gonna have to take this.” 

 

Happy chuckled and stood. “Good luck with that, boss.”

 

Tony finally looked up at him when he said, “Thanks. I'm gonna need it.” 

 

Happy left the room just as Tony answered. He could hear May’s voice yelling over the phone but hopefully, he would get through to Tony. And hopefully, the next time Happy picked up Peter from school, he'd have a smile on his face.

* * *

”So how was the talk?” Happy asked from the front seat. “I'm guessing it went good since you're here.”

 

Tony tapped his fingers nervously on his knee. “The kid is gonna hate me.”

 

“You don't know anything yet. Not until you and actually speak to him,” Happy corrected as he pulled down the block to Peter’s school. 

 

Tony knew Happy was right. He was finally pulling his head out of his ass and having a talk that should have happened the night the story came out. 

 

But his plan to hide in the car and surprise Peter when he walked in was ruined when they pulled up in front of the school and saw the large crowd of reporters. 

 

“Oh shit,” Tony said. The minute Happy pulled over, Tony threw open the back door and jumped out. He hurried to the front doors and shoved past people until he was on the other side. 

 

Some teachers were attempting to hold them back but they weren't giving up. They were screaming Peter’s name and asking for a statement. Tony looked up at the school doors and saw Peter standing at the top behind his friend.  

 

Tony ran up to his side. “Peter, come on, Happy’s here. I'll get you through.” Tony refrained from grabbing the kid’s arm. 

 

Peter looked up gratefully and came next to him. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony nodded and together, they started walking down through the crowd. Tony stayed in the front to push through everyone so Peter had a clear path. “Don't touch him,” Tony warned when someone got too close. 

 

But they were still yelling and flashing their cameras. Peter had grabbed tightly to the sleeve of his suit jacket and Tony didn't have to look to know it was too much for his senses. 

 

These assholes were hurting Peter. They were making it impossible for Tony to spend time with him. It was all their faults.

 

Tony was starting to get angry and then he heard one reporter shout clearly, “Hey, Peter, is he everything you begged him to be?”

 

Tony whirled around and faced the bastard that said that. “What  _ the fuck  _ did you just say?” 

 

“Um, uh, I…” He stammered out because he hadn't been expecting Tony to confront him. 

 

“No, really, what did you mean by that?” Tony asked with a scowl. Tony knew he wasn't going to answer so he turned to face everyone know holding their cameras and recorders in his direction. The crowd was silent so they could catch what he was saying. “You've all been spending the past few weeks creating some  _ disgusting  _ relationship between a grown man and a high school kid.” 

 

No one spoke a word while Tony continued to yell at everyone holding a camera. “And then you blame him?” Tony laughed, but not in a good way. “That's just great. Make up a some shitty story and make some 15-year-old kid your scapegoat? How do you sleep at night?”

 

One of the reporters dared to open their mouth again. “So then what is he?” 

 

Without a moment of hesitation, Tony said, “He's my kid.”

 

And immediately the crowd started yelling again and cameras were flashing. 

 

“Wait, no, not biologically. But he's the closest thing I've got and it really pissed me off when you assholes made it seem like I was taking advantage of him.” He turned to the man that had opened his mouth and asked, “Do you have sex with your child? No, I didn't think so. So I'd appreciate if you wouldn't make up that shit about us.”

 

Before walking away again, he said in a loud, strong voice, “The next person to spread lies about  _ my family  _ again,” he paused for dramatic effect. “Will regret it.”

 

Then he wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders to get him to their car waiting. He ignored all the reporters behind him yelling for more. 

 

Once they were finally back in the safety of the car, Peter looked at Tony and said, “You didn't have to do that.”

 

“Oh, yes, I did,” Tony said, fixing his suit jacket. 

 

“Did you mean it?” Peter asked softly.

  
Without a doubt, Tony said, “Every word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about this one because of the topic but hey, it's not really a hug so it fit and it was different. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this:) thank you to everyone reading and reviewing!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on my last chapter!! I was really nervous but that was the first time I had gotten so many long reviews in one chapter and I loved reading every single one of them! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_**3.** _   
  


“Cheeseburgers and tater tots?  _ Really?”  _ Clint said as he looked over Steve’s shoulder. 

 

“Tony’s day to pick,” was all he said as he continued to fry the burgers. 

 

“This looks like a high school lunch--  _ oh _ .” Clint turned to Tony with a wide grin. “He's coming over, huh?”

 

Tony refused to meet his eyes. “Who is  _ he _ ?”

 

“The kid. Peter.” Clint raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Yes, Happy is bringing him in,” Tony replied. 

 

“You must really be trying to suck up to him, huh? Hanging out with him every night and now you're making him his favorite dinner?” Clint nudged him on the shoulder. 

 

“I'm just trying to apologize for being an ass, okay?” Tony sighed, checking his watch because Happy was supposed to be here soon. 

 

“He was never mad at you. That kid could  _ never  _ be mad at you. And I think you said your apology last week at his school.” Clint rolled his eyes, poking Tony hard in the side. 

 

Tony glanced at him to glare at him briefly. Once Clint saw he had his attention, he continued, “It was really touching,” Clint said as he wiped at his eyes with one hand and placed the other over his heart. “No one will touch  _ your family.  _ I'm honored to have you protecting us like that.”

 

Tony shoved his shoulder. “Never said that included you, bub. I believe I was talking about Peter.” 

 

“Still, when you get all Papa Bear, it makes me all tingly inside.” Clint winked and jumped out of the way before Tony could slug him across the arm. He ran out of the kitchen, laughing the entire way. 

 

Tony grumbled under his breath once he was gone and turned around to see Steve staring at him with a soft smile. Tony groaned, “Oh, not you too.”

 

“I'm not going to tease you, Tony.” He rolled his eyes fondly. “This is good...for both of you.”

 

Great. Now he was going to get a lecture from Captain America. 

 

“I'm just glad you two figured everything out. He needs you, Tony. Whether you like it or not, you're the father in his life that he needed.”

 

“I don't think that's such a good idea, Cap.” 

 

Steve turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why not?”

 

“Listen, I know you think Howard was a perfect man but he wasn't a perfect dad. So…” Tony trailed off, just waiting for Steve scoff or deny it or yell at him from throwing a pity party. 

 

But instead Steve was putting his hand on his arm. “Tony, I never said he was a perfect man. Sure, when I knew him, he was a good man. But people change…” 

 

Tony looked up at him, hoping he didn't look too shocked. 

 

“If he treated you poorly, I would never defend him. If I hadn't went down in the ice and were still around for when he had you, I would have made sure he realized the mistakes he was making. I'm sorry, Tony.”

 

Tony laughed because only Steve would apologize for freezing in some ice for 70 years and therefore not be there to make sure Tony had a happy childhood with his dad. “You're something else, Rogers.”

 

Steve nodded once and by the look in his eyes, Tony knew he was trying to decide if that was meant as a compliment. 

 

Before they could continue their heart to heart, Happy and Peter walked into the kitchen. Tony heard Peter talking Happy’s ear off like he always did when he drove him up to the compound. Happy pretended to get aggravated by the kid’s constant blabbering but Tony would give anything to have his ear talked off by him. He didn’t like when he was quiet. When he was quiet, he was upset. 

 

He had been too quiet the past few weeks with all of the news stories and the kids at school giving him a hard time. But it had gotten better after Tony had his outburst outside of Peter’s school and let everyone know just what was going on.

 

Tony turned around with his own smile to match the one Peter was surely wearing. And he was. But Tony’s faltered when he saw the bruise on Peter’s cheek. He took a step forward to clear the distance between them and held Peter’s chin softly. He turned Peter’s head to the side so he could inspect his face. “What happened?”

 

“It’s nothing. I, uh, patrolled last night.”

 

“You’re a crappy liar,” Tony said as he let him go. “Try again.” Peter rolled his jaw and turned to look at Happy who was trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. “Hey, kid, over here. Happy’s not in this conversation.

 

“Just some kid from school--.”

 

“Flash?”

 

“What? No. Just some kid that still thinks it’s funny to call me your…” Peter trailed off, unable to look him in the eyes as his face blushed bright red. “And Ned was there. He decided to stand up for me. That got him a punch to the face and a black eye.”

 

Tony didn’t speak, knowing there was more. 

 

“And I jumped on his back to pull him away from Ned. He got some hits on me because I couldn’t fight back before so I can’t now…”

 

“You just take it?” Tony scoffed. “You shouldn’t just take an ass whooping from a bully because you want to seem weak or--.”

 

“Please, Mr. Stark I didn’t come to talk about bullies. That’s school. That’s Peter Parker. Here I’m Spider-Man.” Peter pleaded with such earnest eyes, Tony couldn’t refuse him. 

 

“Fine,” he sighed heavily. “But I’m not forgetting about this.”

 

“Mr. Stark--.” 

 

“I’ll tell Aunt May.”

 

Peter narrowed his eyes, glaring at him half heartedly. He hated when the Aunt May card was pulled. “Fine. We’ll talk.  _ Later _ .” He looked pointedly towards Steve.

 

“Oh, come on, no need to be embarrassed. Captain America has seen his fair share of bullies.” Tony patted Steve on the arm. 

 

Despite the teasing, Steve still said, “He’s right, kid. I was beat up--.”

 

“Every day in every alley.”

 

“But I didn’t let them win. If you let them win, they come back for more and--”

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate this, but I’ve heard this speech plenty of times in school from your nifty little PSAs.” Peter shrugged his shoulders with tight lips, 

 

“They still play those?” Steve asked just as Tony said, “Did you just say  _ nifty _ ?”

 

“I’m  _ fine _ , okay? Ned’s fine. We served our time in detention. Everything’s fine.” Peter raised his eyebrows, looking Steve in the eyes and then finally Tony’s. 

 

Tony decided to give the kid some slack. “Alright, we’ll leave you alone. Now let’s eat before it gets cold.”

 

Peter looked over Tony’s shoulders to see what was cooking but Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him away. “Nope. It’s a surprise. Go wash your hands before you eat. You know how much germs you pick up when you’re at school?”

 

“Not sure, my spidey powers just kill them before they attack me,” Peter replied as Tony pushed him into the living room where Clint was sitting on the couch playing video games. 

 

“Well, I don’t have Spidey Powers. So go wash your hands and then come back.” He turned to Clint as called, “Hey, birdbrain, dinner is ready; get the others.”

 

Clint didn’t turn away from the television screen and only lifted up one finger as a response. 

 

“Hey, not in front of the kid. Whoever doesn’t show up at the table in five minutes donates their food to me.”

  
  


Five minutes later, the table was full and Tony only got his portion of dinner. There were dozens of burgers and too many tots to count but with all of them around the table and a few of them needing to satisfy fast metabolism, there would be nothing left by the end of the meal. 

 

Peter was sitting next to Tony in his regular spot (and had actually gone and washed his hands because he could smell the hand soap on him). He was giddy with excitement as he looked at his full plate. 

 

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, kid. It’s just food not a naked girl...or naked guy, I don't judge whatever you're into.”

 

Peter glanced at him with cheeks tinged with a slight blush. “It’s my favorite!”

 

“I know.”

 

“Cheeseburgers  _ and  _ tater tots.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And the tater tots are crispy!” Seriously, Peter needed stop with his foodgasms. 

 

“Kiddo, I know,” Tony said with a smile.

 

“It was his night to pick dinner,” Clint said with a mouth full of food. “And instead of bacon wrapped filet mignon, we’re having McDonald’s.” He looked over at Steve and quickly added, “No offense, Cap, you make a  _ damn good  _ burger.”

 

Peter stared at his food and then slowly turned to face Tony. He was silent for a few seconds and seemed to be studying his face. Then he said, “You...you’re doing this all for me. The dinner, the new laptop, visiting me in Queens...You don’t still blame yourself for the whole…” Peter trailed off. 

 

“The whole thing where the media told their stories about how Tony Stark was knocking boots with a 15-year-old? Yeah, I do.” Tony threw a tater tot into his mouth and chewed angrily. 

 

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “It’s over. The news is dying down and whatever sources are still dumb enough to tell it are getting ripped apart and sued.” He raised his eyebrow at that last part because yeah, Tony sued the hell out of everyone that published the story.

 

“When another story gets out, it’ll take the spotlight,” Sam said. “Don’t worry.”

 

“Yeah, I mean who wants to get sued over an old story when they can talk about Hawkeye jogging through Central Park naked.” Clint licked ketchup off of his finger. 

 

“God, I hope that’s a joke,” Rhodes said looking at him with uncertainty from across the table. 

 

“Actually,--.”

 

The blaring of the emergency alert interuptted Clint before he could either deny or confirm his claim. 

 

“Of course, we can't just have a nice dinner,” Natasha grumbled, already pushing out the chair. 

 

Steve stood up and said, “Suit up, Avengers.” 

 

Tony was pissed at whatever was starting shit because this was supposed to be a present for Peter and an apology for everything that happened. They had hardly started eating. 

 

Tony did a double take when he noticed Peter getting of his chair with the others. Grabbing his arm, Tony said, “Woah, kiddo, where do you think you're going?”

 

Peters excited smile faltered as he furrowed his brow. “I have to go get my suit.” 

 

Tony shook his head. “No way. This alarm isn't for little crimes Spider-Man  _ should _ be handling. This is high level, possibly ending in death dangerous.” 

 

Peter scoffed. “Ah, Mr. Stark, come on. You can't make me stay behind; I'll just follow you guys when you leave.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Not if I have FRIDAY lock you in your room.”

 

“If I hadn't already been here, I would have been helping anyway!” Peter argued. “I can handle myself. I'll stay back for support. Just please let me come.” 

 

Tony looked over to where Steve was still standing. He was trying to hide a smile as he shrugged his shoulders. “ _ Fine _ . But you stay by me the entire time and do as I say.”

 

Peter’s face lit up like Tony had just told him the winning lotto numbers. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I'll listen, don't worry!” Then he was running off to get changed into his suit. 

 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as Steve chuckled. “It's cute how excited he gets.” Tony glared at him. Steve tried again, “He’ll be fine, Tony.”

 

“He's not an Avenger.”

 

“He's not an Avenger because he didn't want to give up his childhood not because you didn't think he was worthy enough.” Steve was being annoying with his logic. 

 

“He doesn't have the training.”

 

“ _ He’ll be fine, Tony _ ,” Steve repeated. “Now, let's go get ready before they leave without us.”

* * *

Their villain currently trying to destroy Manhattan was a god from outer space. He called himself  _ Serpent.  _ It would have been nice to have Thor but he was still somewhere near Asgard so it was up to the human Avengers to handle this. 

 

His method of fighting was strange but effective. He had an army of ugly looking  _ things  _ that just didn't seem to back down. Tony thought they had to have been alien monsters but nobody else seemed as disgusted with them. They actually looked frightened. 

 

Tony could barely understand what was going on. Steve was fighting one a few feet away but he wasn't doing more than defending himself. Tony came close to help him out but Steve shouted at him, “I've got this, Iron Man. Stay back.” 

 

Tony frowned washing him wrestle with it and let him throw him to the ground and get on top of him. He was pounding on Steve’s face without him fighting back. Tony thought he was hallucinating when he heard Steve say, “Bucky, this isn't you. I don't know how you got out or who brainwashed you again but you're not him. You can fight this.”

 

Tony couldn't watch this anymore. He swooped in and with one shoot of his repulsor, he fried the alien. Steve stared up at Tony and yelled, “Tony! How could you kill him?”

 

“Steve, stop that's not Bucky. Look again.” Tony landed next to him and out his hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

 

Steve was breathing heavily as he argued, “No, that's him. He was the Winter Soldier again. I tried to keep him from--.”

 

“Steve, look.”

 

Steve hesitantly turned to look at the body and then his face morphed from scared to confused to relieved. “If it's not him then why did I see him?” 

 

“FRIDAY, can you look into the Serpent, figure out what his deal is. How he's getting Steve to see this?” Tony said into his helmet as he helped Steve up to his feet. 

 

Steve’s face was a bloody mess but Tony knew with his healing, he'd be good as new in a few hours. 

 

“Serpent is native to Asgard. He is known as the God of Fear. He has the power of manipulation to scare his enemies. He feeds off of the fear around him and grows stronger,” FRIDAY said a moment later. 

 

“He's trying to scare us. All of these aliens are like sirens. We see what we're scared of.” Tony turned on his comm link and said, “Avengers, whatever you're fighting isn't what it really is. Serpent is making you see what you're scared of.”

 

“So I'm not being chased by giant spiders? That's a relief,” Peter’s voice cracked over the comm. 

 

“You're afraid of spiders,  _ Spider-Man _ ?” Sam asked incredulously, sounding out of breath. 

 

“I was bit by a radioactive spider. The side effects were not fun.” 

 

Tony looked around to try and find Peter. He saw him jumping from one roof to the next. Unfortunately, the aliens were right behind him. 

 

“Serpent feeds on our fear. Don't let him fool you. It's our only way to stop him!” Tony yelled, dodging the blast from another one of the aliens. 

 

Tony needed to focus on getting up to Serpent. He for some reason wasn't currently affected by Serpent’s manipulation so he needed to take care of him while the others controlled their fears. 

 

He was never able to get to the top of the buildings because the army of aliens kept distracting him and he had to help each of the team as they stopped believing the fear. It took time but soon everyone was staring at ugly creatures and not their biggest fears. Serpent had to be growing weaker. 

 

“You cannot defeat me, Avengers!” He yelled from the rooftops and everyone turned to face him. 

 

Peter was already swinging his webs over to attack the Serpent since he was up top already. He faltered and then stopped completely just just a few feet from him when Serpent shape shifted into a man wearing dark clothes and a black ski mask over his head. 

 

Tony frowned, thinking maybe this was his fear but he turned to the rest of the team and they looked just as confused. But Peter wasn't moving at all, in fact he took a step back. 

 

Just as he was about to shoot his blasters to get to Peter’s side, Serpent walked forward and closed rhetoric distance between him and Peter. He had his hand wrapped around his throat in a matter of seconds. 

“Stay where you are or I’ll drop him!” He yelled as he held Peter off the edge of a 50 story building. 

 

Tony’s heart raced as he watched Peter kick his feet as he dangled but do nothing else to get out. Serpent started to cackle. Steve was suddenly in his face. “Tony, calm down, you're giving him strength. Peter will be okay.”

 

Tony stared at Steve and he was thankful for the helmet so no one could see the fright on his face. “Is that the real Peter? Is he real?”

 

Steve nodded his head slowly. “Yes, but we're going to get him back.”

 

That didn't help Tony relax. He knew he was only making this worse from them by getting so scared but he couldn't help it. Especially when Serpent lifted a hand and held it to Peter’s chest. 

 

There was a glow from his palm and then Peter started screaming. He screamed in pain louder than Tony had ever heard from him. Then all of the Avengers were rushing towards him only to stop a few seconds later. 

 

“I can't move!” Clint yelled, looking up at Serpent in frustration. 

 

Tony swallowed thickly. He was giving Serpent the power to hold them all back as he continued to torture Peter. He tried to move and found that he too couldn't move. 

 

“Peter!” He screamed up at him. 

 

Serpent grinned down at him and dropped his hand from Peter’s chest. Peter slumped in his grip and Tony couldn't tell if he was conscious anymore. 

 

Serpent then said, “Come get him, Iron Man, unless you're scared.”

 

Tony didn't hesitate before flying up there now that he was let loose of the spell. But the moment he was up above the roof, pointing his repulsors at Serpent, he was frozen in mid air again. 

 

“Looks like you're too late, Iron Man. Time to live your fear.” And then he dropped Peter. 

 

A scream ripped through Tony’s throat. He knew the others had to be yelling as well but he couldn't hear them over the sound of his own voice. 

 

“FRIDAY, tell Karen to open his chute!” Tony yelled when he released Peter was free falling. 

 

“Karen cannot be reached,” FRIDAY answered. 

 

Serpent must have short circuited the suit. “Reboot!” He ordered even though he knew there would be no time.

 

“What's a matter, Iron Man? Can't he fly?” Serpent faked shock. “No? Well, I better let you catch him, huh?”

 

Again, Tony was allowed to move. He didn't hesitate before firing all repulsor blast at Serpent and diving down to try and catch Peter. 

 

He put all his power into the thrusters. But Tony knew Serpent only let him go because he thought he wouldn't have the time to save him. 

 

Tony wasn't giving up. Even if the ground was coming up closers and there was still a foot between him and Peter. “FRIDAY, increase thrusters by 200%.”

 

“Boss, that could--.”

 

“Do it!” 

 

And then he flying faster and just as he was about to grab Peter, his suit sparked and his power was dying. “Shit!” He yelled but didn't stop until he had his arms wrapped around Peter.  

 

He pulled him in close and rolled in the sky so when he fell, Peter wouldn't be on the bottom. He braced for the impact as his suit crashed into the cement and went sliding across the street. 

 

He didn't dare let go of Peter. He wouldn't let Serpent take him again. 

 

Then there was a hand on his arm and he opened his eyes to see Natasha looking down at him. “You've gotta let him go so we can check him out.”

 

Tony blinked up at her and wondered how they got free. Maybe when Tony had shot Serpent, he had to release his hold on them all?

 

“Tony, we have to see if he's breathing.” Clint was there now, he regular smirk was replaced with worry. 

 

That got Tony into action, he rolled Peter carefully to ground before ripping off his mask. His eyes were shut and a small trickle of blood was dripping from his nose onto his lips. 

 

Tony felt his neck for a pulse and then brought his ear to his mouth. “He’s breathing. Just barely. We need to get him to the compound.”

 

“Backup is waiting. Steve and Sam are getting Serpent. Nice shot, by the way. Made Hawkeye jealous.” Natasha tried to get him to smile but all Tony could do was stare down at the boy.  If Tony lost him, he’d never forgive himself.

* * *

The ride from Manhattan to upstate was a blur for Tony. He sat in a sit next to Peter who was strapped to a stretcher. He never let go of his hand as the medics worked around him. 

 

The minute they were in the compound, they rushed him to the med-bay and started to try and figure out what was wrong with him and why he wasn't responding. 

 

Tony had to leave his side when he was first rushed in. Steve was there and held him when he had to let go of Peter’s hand. 

 

“Come on,” Steve whispered. “Let's get cleaned up and then we can come back. I'm sure everything will be fine by then.”

 

Tony couldn't even feel anything. All he could see was Peter’s pale and limp body in his arms. Because of him.

 

He shut off the suit and stepped out of it slowly. If it weren't for Steve, he would have collapsed right there but Steve was holding him up and putting a new t-shirt in his hands. 

 

Tony didn't care that was still in the hallway outside of the med-bay, he pulled off the sweaty t-shirt he was wearing and replaced it with the new one. He was still straightening it when he walked back through the doors. 

Steve was calling after Tony but he ignored him to go inside. He looked past all of the doctors to see where Peter was lying in one of the beds already attached to wires. 

 

Steve held onto his shoulder. “Let's stay back until they're finished.”

 

Tony was watching them all work and said, “During the fight I didn't know why I didn't see my biggest fear instead of those aliens.”

 

“You didn't see anything?” Steve asked curiously.

 

“Nope. That's how I knew to tell you.” Tony paused and looked over at Peter. “But now I know why I couldn't see my biggest fear then.”

 

“Why?” Steve asked softly. 

 

“Because I'm seeing it now. My biggest fear is losing Peter.”

* * *

It had been hours since they first brought Peter in and he still hadn't shown any signs of waking. Tony hadn't left his side and neither had Steve. Steve as still in his uniform as he sat in the seat besides Tony.

 

The doctors had been doing all types of tests to try and figure out what was wrong. Steve kept saying he would be fine. And Tony wanted to believe him but it was getting harder as the hours passed. 

 

His doctor was checking his vitals again and usually he walked out afterwards but now he was hesitating by the end of the bed. 

 

“What's wrong?” Tony didn't want to be treated like a child. He deserved to know. 

 

“We've been studying Peter but I can't seem to find any reason why he's not waking up. And I can't see any signs to see when he’ll wake up.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes up at the doctor. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Peter is in a coma.”

 

Tony shot up off of the chair. “ _ What? _ ”

 

“But, look at this.” He handed Tony some papers. “His brain activity is off the charts.”

 

Tony eyes widened as he started down at the papers. “Can you tell what's going on? Like what the brain is feeling or thinking?”

 

“Whatever is going on in his mind right now, he's terrified.” 

 

Tony swore he felt his heart stop. “Um, doc, do you mind giving us a moment?” 

 

He looked curiously at Tony and then nodded. “Of course. Call me if you need me.” Then he left. 

 

Tony immediately turned to Steve. “Did you hear him? Peter is terrified. Serpent did this. He trapped him in his mind with his worst nightmares.”

 

Tony hurried to Peter’s side and shook his arm. “Peter! Wake up! Come on, kiddo.”

 

Steve stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tony, I don't think he can hear you.” 

 

“People in a coma  _ can  _ hear things around them. We need to get him to wake up.” He turned and asked, “Can you get the doctor? I want him to get electrodes and monitor his brain. I want to see it right as it's happening.”

 

Steve nodded and hurried out of the room. Tony turned back to Peter and whispered, “Hang in there, kiddo, I'm going to get you out of this.”

* * *

 

Tony hated seeing Peter hooked up to all of these machines buy it was important for Tony to keep track. His brain was always buzzing with life but every few hours it would spike crazily. 

 

It was hard for Tony to watch. Peter didn't show any signs of looking scared but Tony knew in his mind he was horrified by something. 

 

“It's been almost three days, Tony,” Clint said. “You need to go rest. We can take turns keeping an eye on him.”

 

Tony shook his head stubbornly from his seat that he barely left. “I can't leave him alone. Why should I sleep when he's here suffering?” 

 

“We’re doing our best.”

 

“Our best isn't good enough,” Tony snapped. 

 

Clint sighed. “I know. I'm worried too. But there's nothing you can do. Especially on no sleep. Natasha is doing her best to get Serpent to talk.”

 

The monitor started to beep loudly as Peter was having another attack again. Tony shot to his feet and grabbed Peter's hand. “Peter, please wake up. That's not real. You need to wake up.”

 

“Tony--.” 

 

“Get out,” Tony said quickly, not taking his eyes off of Peter.

 

“What?” Clint sounded genuinely confused. 

 

“I need to talk to Peter  _ alone. _ ” Tony knew he probably sounded crazy. But Clint sighed and listened anyway. Tony didn't pay attention to hear his goodbyes before he finally left the room. 

 

When he was finally alone, Tony kneeled down and leaned close to his ear. “Peter, you've got to listen to me, kiddo. Whatever is going on right now, it's scary, I know, but you have to fight it.” He put his fingers in Peter’s hair. “It's a trap. But you need to come out here. Because you're alone not there.  _ I can't protect you in there. _ ”

 

Tony paused hoping for any change but nothing. The monitor was still going crazy. Tony closed his eyes and continued, “Please wake up. If not for your sake then for mine. You're scaring the shirt outta me right now, kid. You know I have a thing with my heart. Not cool to mess with me like this.

 

“And I know sometimes you don't like listening to me, even though everything I do is to protect you, but if you only obey one more order of mine let it be this one. Wake up. Fight him. I'm here waiting for you where you are safe and sound. All you have to do is  _ wake up _ .”

 

Tony was so caught up in his rising anxiety attack, that he didn't hear the monitor slowly go silent. Not until another soft voice filled the room.

  
“H-Hey, Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serpent was taking from the 2011 comic, _Fear Itself_
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts below!


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. it's my first week of college and there's not a lot of down time.

_**4.** _  
  


 

 

_ Peter was running. He was running fast. But he still wasn't fast enough. But he had to. Vulture was free. Somehow he escaped. And he knew his secret identity. He could go after May.  _

 

_ He ran through his building doors and hurried up the flight of stairs 4 steps at a time. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating wildly. But he needed to make sure May was okay. She would be the first person someone went after to hurt him.  _

 

_ He shoved open his door and ran inside. “May!” He screamed. “Aunt May, where are you?”  _

 

_ He barged into her bedroom where he finally found her lying on her bed. He froze. “May?” He called out, his voice cracking slightly. May didn't move.  _

 

_ He fell to his knees, the sharp scent of blood hitting his nostrils. “No, no, no, no--.” _

_ - _

 

Peter shot up in bed with a loud gasp. Someone was holding him and trying to calm him down. But all Peter could think about was Aunt May. “She's dead. Dead. My fault.”

 

“Peter, no one died. It was just a dream.” That was Tony. Tony wouldn't lie to him.

 

But wait, didn't Tony die? Tony was dead. Peter remembered it all. Tony saved his life by giving up his own. Peter remembered crying over him. He remembered someone pulling him away. He remembered it all. He looked at Tony with wide eyes. He was still alive. He looked tired and worried but alive. He was right in front of Peter’s face and Peter brought a hand to Tony’s cheek. Peter could feel his skin. He could feel the stubble that scratched his palm. “Tony?”

 

Tony nodded grabbing Peter’s hand and squeezing it. “I'm alive.” He paused and continued, “You've been up and down. This is the longest you've been up.” 

 

Peter looked around the room, taking in all the white and hospital equipment. “What happened?” 

 

“What's the last thing you remember?” Tony questioned gently. 

 

“Cheeseburgers and tater tots…” Peter replied uncertainly because how did that make any sense?

 

Tony smiled. “We were having dinner and were called out to fight. The Serpent--.”

 

“The God of Fear,” Peter said breathlessly. That's why he was living so many nightmares. That's why he remembered seeing that man. 

 

“He put you into a coma. Your brain...do you remember what you saw?” Tony looked like he didn't want to hear the answer. 

 

Peter nodded his head. He could. He remembered every nightmare. It was like a bad video game. He survived one level to suffer all over again. Over and over. Then he remembered what pulled him out. “You...you were there? Telling me to come with you. I'd be safe.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “You heard that? Good. Yeah, I was out here telling you to wake up.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was hoping you'd hear me.”

 

“Thanks,” he said because, without Tony, he'd probably still be trapped. But even if he was out of the coma, that didn't mean he was free. It just meant he could wake up when the dreams got really bad. If he were lucky.

* * *

 

“You can stay here a few more days if you need it,” Tony said as he watched Peter push himself out of bed. 

 

“I’m fine. I’ve been here long enough.” He refused to meet Tony’s eyes as he pulled off the hospital gown. Tony handed him a sweatshirt and he pulled it over his head. Then the sweatpants. He had thought about giving him the Hello Kitty pajama pants again just to get the kid to laugh but he decided against it last minute. 

 

“You can stay at the compound. If you want. I know your aunt is at work late tonight,” Tony said, watching him carefully and making sure that he wasn't trying to hide any injuries. 

 

“You talked to Aunt May?” Peter asked, looking worried.

 

“You've been here for four days. I had to call her.” Tony knew Peter would understand. There was no way he could keep Peter’s disappearance from May. “I told her you were on a training retreat with Captain America. She understood you couldn't pass up that chance.”

 

Peter hardly reacted to his joke. “I’ll be fine. If I need anything--.”

 

“Call me.”

 

“I will. Don’t worry.” Peter rolled his eyes like he was blowing Tony off. Tony knew; he was a teenager once. 

 

“Hey, I mean it, kid. You’ve been unconscious for days and I know you’re not fine. I’m not fine and I wasn’t the one electrocuted and dropped off of a building.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. Peter remained silent as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Tony sighed and said, “At least let me have Happy bring you back to your apartment.”

 

Peter nodded, hugging himself and looking uncertain. Tony knew he was still on edge. The Serpent’s effects obviously weren’t gone. Tony put an arm around his shoulder and Peter leaned into his hold. Tony was going to protect him because he let him down once and he wasn’t going to do it again. 

  
  


 

Tony kept a close eye on Peter on the drive home. He knew he was tired because his head would nod and his eyes would droop but they never stayed shut. He would jerk back up a second later and repeat the process minutes later. 

 

When Happy pulled up in front of the apartment building, Peter blinked heavily and turned to say his goodbyes to Tony, but paused when he saw Tony unbuckle his own seatbelt. At his confusion, Tony said, “What, did you seriously think I was leaving you alone after just waking from a coma?”

 

“Mr. Stark, I said I’m okay.”

 

“Yes, I know what you said. Now, come on. You look beat, let’s get up to bed.” Tony nodded his head towards the open car door. 

 

Peter hesitated like he wanted to argue but was too tired. But then he was stepping out of the car and heading towards the building. Tony followed behind the slow paced boy. A few times he held out his hands when he saw Peter sway slightly. But he never fell. He had trouble getting the door to open because there was a special pull and shove needed on the knob to get the door to open. But he got through with only dropping the keys once. Tony watched as Peter kicked off his shoes in the doorway and stumbled to the couch.

 

“Wrong stop. Your bed is down the hall.” Tony put a hand on his elbow to steer him towards the hallway. 

 

“I’m not a baby. You don’t need to put me to bed,” Peter protested but he let Tony guide him all the way to his bedroom anyway. Tony didn’t even flip the switch as he led Peter to his bed. He didn’t want the light to wake him up.  He pulled back the covers to his small bed and Peter was shoving his hand off of him. “I’m fine.”

 

“You say that a lot for someone who obviously isn’t fine,” Tony quipped. Peter mocked him immaturely in a high voice and Tony shoved him to the mattress. “Get some sleep, Spider-Baby.”

 

Even though he had looked close to passing out from exhaustion minutes earlier, now that he laid in bed, he was wide awake. Tony pulled the blanket up close to his chin. “Sleep. Eyes closed.” Peter shut his eyes. Tony rolled his. “Just because you do that doesn’t mean you’re going to bed.”

 

Peter’s popped open and he sighed. “I don’t want to sleep.”

 

“Why?” Tony questioned. “Because I know it’s not because you’re not tired.”

 

Peter licked his lips nervously before saying in a small voice, “What if...what if  I close my eyes and don’t open them again. I don’t want to go back into a coma.”

 

Tony’s face softened and he looked down at this young kid. This young kid that was forced to live his biggest fears because of a god. He shouldn’t have to deal with nightmares like this. LIterally.  Slowly, Tony sat at the foot of the bed. “Pete, that’s not going to happen. I promise.”

 

“How do you know?” Peter challenged, not in a spiteful way, but because he really sounded curious. 

 

“Because there’s no God of Fear here to zap you.” He paused before continuing, “And because I’m here. And as long as I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

Peter’s words shattered his heart when he asked, “You sure?” 

 

Tony nodded solemnly. “I’m sure.” He stood up and walked to Peter’s desk to pull his chair over to the side of his bed. He took a seat and pulled out his phone to start going through his emails. He looked up over his phone when he noticed Peter staring at him. “Don’t mind me. I’m doing my work. You get some rest.”

 

Peter smiled in relief and laid down, finally letting his eyes shut. A few minutes later when Tony was caught up in responding to an email from Pepper wondering where he’d been for the past 4 days, he heard Peter whisper,  “Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Tony smiled.

* * *

 

Peter was running. He needed to get out of here before it all crashed on top of him. “Mr. Stark!’ He screamed so loud it ripped through his throat. 

 

But he wasn’t there. He said he’d be there to pick him up but he wasn’t there. Tony was always there. Whenever he was in trouble wearing the suit, Tony had his vitals. He showed up seconds later. But now, when Peter knew he was freaking out, Tony was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Tony!” He sobbed, feeling parts of rubble and metal jump and bite at the back of his legs. He just kept running as the building caved around him. There was still a small sliver of light that showed the finish line. Peter needed to get there before he was trapped underneath tons of rubble. 

 

But as he continued to run, he realized unless Iron Man came speeding in, he wasn’t getting out of here. He wasn’t fast enough. Add just like he knew it, a metal beam came crashing down on top of him and pinned him to the ground. He wasn’t getting out of this. He covered his head as he continued to be covered. 

 

One big heavy piece of metal fell on his head, making everything black but then a second later his eyes were snapping open and he wasn’t under all the rubble. He was in his bedroom. His wild eyes raced around the room, searching for something to guarantee his safety. But the chair next to him was empty. Peter’s breathing increased dramatically. He couldn’t get air quick enough into his struggling lungs. He threw the blankets off himself because it was way too hot. He stumbled out of bed as his heart pounded obnoxiously in his eardrums.

 

He couldn’t believe it. His nightmare was coming true. Tony had left him. He had left him alone when he needed him the most. Even after he promised to stay by his side and make sure everything was okay. 

 

His feet took him to his door and he continued down the hallway. He needed to find someone. Maybe Aunt May was home. He just didn’t want to be alone. He needed someone there for him. He was practically running by the time he reached the living room. He must have been loud because by the time he was in the room, May was already staring expectantly up at him from the couch. WIth Tony by her side. 

 

“Peter?” She asked with a small frown. “What are you doing up? It’s almost 4 in the morning.”

 

Peter blinked, not even registering the time. He was too busy staring at Tony. Tony hadn’t left him alone after all. Tony was staring right back with his brown eyes filled with worry. He was here. Still here. 

 

Tony must have sensed his panic because he said, “Your Aunt came home a half hour ago and I came to see how she was doing. And thank her for being so understanding with the last minute retreat.” 

 

Peter nodded. Tony was telling him he didn’t leave him. He was still here. 

 

“You look a little pale,” May said as she stood up and came closer to Peter. She stared at the hair matted to his forehead with sweat. “And why are you sweating like that? Are you sick?” She lifted her hand to his forehead. 

 

He swatted her away and said, “‘M fine.”

 

She eyed him closely for a second as she hesitated to answer, “Are you sure?”

 

Peter jerked his head in a nod. He was fine. Just overreacting. Plus, even if Tony left him that was okay. Tony had a life and it definitely did not revolve around Peter. “Yes. I’m gonna go back to bed.”

 

May grabbed his arm before he could leave. “Peter, I know you’re lying to me.”

 

“Really, May. Just super tired after everything that happened. Super fun training missions that are exhausting.” He tried his best to give her a smile. 

 

“And we’re going to talk about going on missions without letting me know. That’s not going to slide next time.” She raised her eyebrows and waited for Peter to nod in understanding before letting go of his arm. “Go take a cold shower before you go to bed. Cool yourself down.”

 

Peter nodded numbly before hurrying out of the room, avoiding Tony’s eyes. He was ashamed of how weak he looked in front of Tony. He was probably already laughing about it. Stupid kid that started to cry because there was no one sitting by his bed when he woke up. 

 

He made it to the bathroom and the first thing he did was lean against the closed door and take a few steadying breaths. He was fine and he knew he was fine. But he couldn’t calm down. Ever since the battle with The Serpent, he’d been feeling anxious about everything. He had nightmares every time he closed his eyes. He had a feeling it was because of The Serpent and what he did to him but Peter wasn’t about to tell Tony. It would only worry him. 

 

Peter turned on the shower but instead of making it cold, he put it on hot. Cold water reminded him of falling into the river and getting tangled into parachute and almost drowning. But that was weird because he didn’t ever get nightmares about that. He wasn’t afraid of water or the memories of falling into it. Not until The Serpent came along. Now the thought of getting into cold water made him nauseous. 

 

He peeled his clothes off his sweaty body and threw them on the ground. He took a shaky step into the shower and let the hot spray pour down on him. He didn’t care that the water was hot enough to burn his skin. He tried to focus on the pain of each drop of water as it collided with his skin and not the terrors that haunted his mind.

 

But ignoring it wasn’t as easy as he thought because soon he was breathing harshly again and trying not to cry. He didn’t want May or Tony to hear. They had enough things to worry about without his problems. They didn’t even care. No one did. Tony was just putting up with him; he had better things to do than worry about some kid.  And May only watched him because she was forced to. His parents left her and Uncle Ben with the responsibility of being his guardians. And then Uncle Ben...if May found out what happened to Uncle Ben and how it was his fault, she definitely wouldn’t want to keep him around. He’d probably have to move in with Ned and then sooner or later, Ned would get sick of him and he’s have to move out and live on the corner of some street because no one wanted him... _ no one wanted him _ .

 

Peter’s legs were too weak to hold him up and he fell back against the wall. He covered his mouth as he choked out a sob. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried. That thought was terrifying. Being left alone. Peter couldn’t even imagine that. He didn’t want to imagine that.

 

He leaned back and smacked his head hard against the tiled wall. He stayed in that one spot crying as silently as he could even after his skin burned bright red from the water. As he sat in the bathtub, tears running down his cheeks, he hoped this all went away soon because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

* * *

 

Peter wasn’t surprised by his first day back at school. It sucked like usual. Ned was absent so there was no one to even talk to in the hallway and during lunch. He just went from class to class like a zombie. 

 

He got caught nodding off in history class and was yelled at.  _ “One more time, Parker, and you’re in detention.”  _ But he was glad his teacher woke him before he woke himself up with the nightmares. All he needed was to wake up with a shout about buildings falling on him. He’d never live it down and Flash already gave him enough trouble. 

 

Flash must have noticed he was having rough day so instead of taking it easy on him, he bugged him even more so than usual. He finally cornered him towards the end of school with a smirk. “Hey, Penis Parker, what’s wrong? Miss your boyfriend?” Peter continued to fill his backpack with his books and ignored him. “I know your little buddy Ned isn’t here to keep you happy but I’m sure if you take a ride over to Mr. Stark, he’d love to make you feel better.” 

 

Peter closed his eyes, doing his best to remain calm. Most people were over the whole media frenzy with him and Tony. But, Flash was one of the few that still enjoyed humiliating Peter by bringing it up. He was just tired of it all, so the words, “Fuck off,” slipped out before he could really process it. 

 

Immediately, a hand was grabbing his shoulder and turning around. He shoved him into the lockers roughly and growled, “What did you just say, Parker?”

 

Peter winced, feeling his heart racing. He usually never got too upset about Flash because he knew he could easily take him if he weren’t too busy hiding his new strength. But now he couldn’t contain his slight fear. Several people had slowed down to watch as Flash held him against a locker. “N-nothing.”

 

Flash’s glare turned into a smirk. “That’s what I thought.” He sent his fist flying forward and his knuckles hit the metal locker next to Peter’s head. Peter knew Flash wasn't going to touch him but he still fliched. Flash laughed at him and said, “You’re a fucking pussy, Parker.” Then he just walked away, leaving Peter shaking. 

 

He had to get out of there. Peter shoved past every kid in the hallway and ran out of the school. He ran and didn’t stop for miles.

* * *

 

Tony hadn’t been expecting anyone to visit the tower. He had himself holed up in his workshop, ready to work the night away until FRIDAY announced, “Boss, Peter Parker is here.”

 

Tony paused and looked up. “What?”

 

“He seems to be in severe distress.”

 

Tony was up out of his seat before she finished speaking. “Where is he?” He asked, running out of the room and straight up the stairs. Peter needed him now. 

 

“In the living room.” 

 

Tony practically stumbled into the room when he reached the main floor. “Peter!” He called when he didn’t seem him right away. “Peter, where--.”

 

“By the couch, Boss.”

 

Tony ran around the couch and saw Peter curled up and shaking on the floor in front of the couch. Tony was by his side in a second, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Pete,” he said softly, “What’s wrong?”

 

Peter just shook his head.

 

“Peter,” Tony tried again, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurt?” Peter shook his head again. “Help me out here, kid.”

 

“I...can’t, M-Mr. Stark,” he said in a low and broken voice. 

 

“Can’t what?” Tony asked, encouraging the kid to keep going. 

 

“Do it anymore.” And that’s when the sobs started. 

 

“Shh,” Tony said soothingly. “It’ll be okay. What can’t you do anymore?”

 

“The nightmares. And the being scared. Every time I close my eyes it’s something and I just can’t take it all anymore.” He was pulling at his hair and Tony grabbed each of his hands to stop him from hurting himself. 

 

“The Serpent?” Was all he needed to ask for Peter to nod. Tony sighed. “Kid, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Looking up from his folded knees, Peter said, “I didn’t want to worry you. And I didn’t think it was that important.”

 

“You didn’t think it was important?” Tony asked incredulously. “This is where I’m going to stop you. No matter what, I don’t care how little, if something is wrong or bothering you,  _ tell me _ . It is very important to me and your Aunt.” 

 

Peter sniffled loudly and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his sweater. His school sweater. “What happened?” Tony asked. Peter remained quiet. “At school,” Tony clarified, “What happened at school?”

 

“Flash,” was all he said. 

 

“That stupid mother fu--.” Tony started mumbling before Peter silenced him with a look. “I’m sorry...what did he do?”

 

“Nothing really. I don’t know why I’m so upset. That’s the problem. I shouldn’t be scared of him. I shouldn’t be scared of  _ anything _ . But I am. Of Everything and--.” His breathing was loud and labored. 

 

“Woah, calm down there, champ,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s hands when they squeezed his subconsciously. “This is all just because of Serpent.”

 

“Yeah...well, it worked. Whatever he did. I can’t sleep. I can’t do anything.” Peter’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

 

Tony let go of one of Peter’s hands to lift his chin up and make eye contact. “You’re gonna be okay, kid. Whatever he did to you, it only has power when you feed into it. If you let him scare you then he gets stronger and you go through more hell.”

 

“I can’t help it. Everything is so bad. Things I thought I forgot about. Things I could ignore.” The tears continued to stream down Peter’s red cheeks. “I can’t close my eyes without seeing  _ something _ . Horrible things. I just want to go to sleep, Mr. Stark,” Peter ended in a whisper and it broke Tony’s heart. 

 

“I know,” Tony said in a soft voice. “I know it’s hard but you have to find it. Once you fight it and it’s gone, you’ll be okay. Starve the fear, Peter.”

 

“How? I don’t know how.” Peter leaned against the cushion of the couch. 

 

“Think of something that makes you happy,” Tony suggested. “Something that makes you feel safe.”   
  


“No, I can’t. Everything is gone when I get upset.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut. “Everything is gone because I’m afraid of being alone. I don’t want to be alone.” He was shaking his head, lowering his head back to his knees. 

 

“Hey, kiddo, look at me.” Peter refused, but Tony continued on anyway. “You’re not alone. Your buddy Ned isn’t going anywhere. Aunt May will be by your side for the rest of time. And, hate to break it to you, kid, but you’re stuck with me.” He let out a small laugh. 

 

“Everyone leaves,” Peter mumbled. 

 

“Not everyone leaves.” Tony repeated himself when he saw Peter nod his head, “You’re not alone.” Peter continued to sniffle miserably but didn’t verbally argue. “The next time, you have a nightmare or you’re scared, don’t fall for it. Don’t let The Serpent twist your emotions, okay? You need to tell yourself that you’re not scared.” 

 

“But I am,” Peter said, looking up again. 

 

“No, you’re not,” Tony disagreed. “The Serpent is trying to make you scared. But you won’t let him.”

 

“I can’t help it.”

 

“ _ Try _ . Just try, is all I ask.” Tony rubbed his arm. “He made me seem something pretty messed up too…” Tony trailed off , remembering the moment that Peter was lifted into the air and was screaming before being dropped. “But I fought against it. If I let him keep me scared, he only got stronger. That’s what he’s doing to you.”

 

“What if I can’t fight it?” 

 

“I know you can.” 

 

Peter hesitated before nodding his head. “Okay, I’ll try.”

* * *

 

And he really did try. He listened to Tony and to got easier. He got over Flash first since he wasn’t actually that scary. Ned was back in school and the first day that he stuck up from him when Flash brought up the stupid ‘Stark’s Dirty Secret’ story, Peter realized that Ned was there to stay. And May never seemed bothered by helping him with anything and enjoyed spending all of her free time with him. 

 

And Tony was there too. Every night after a nightmare, he was calling Peter’s phone. Pter wasn’t surprised to think he somehow monitored his vitals constantly and was alerted when he was having a nightmare. But Tony’s voice was strong and grounding on the other end of the line. 

 

Slowly, the nightmares lessened and the shaking stopped. He still saw That Man sometimes in his sleep but he kept that a secret from Tony. He had asked about him once,  _ “Hey, Peter, who was that man Serpent shapeshifted into?”  _ and Peter had been quick to bring up something else entirely. Tony couldn’t know about that. Then, he’d leave him for sure. 

 

He was able to live again. Sure, there were still times when one night terror was so bad he couldn’t get it out of his mind or fall back asleep. But most times, he was able to calm his breathing and say over and over,  _ “I am Spider-Man.”  _ And Spider-Man wasn’t afraid of anything. 

 

Until it all came crashing down on him in the middle of a battle with the team. It was Peter’s first mission since The Incident and he was doing great at first. Tony insisted on him staying close to him the entire time and Peter knew it was just because he was still nervous of letting him go far out alone. 

 

They were in a small warehouse by the docks, pushing out any workers that were still inside when it happened. One of the alien baddies used the building as its target. Before Peter knew it, the roof was caving down on them both. Peter felt something hard grab onto him and shove him down before he was surrounded by rubble. 

 

It felt like hours as the building fell around them until it finally settled. Peter blinked, trying to see out of his mask in the darkness. All he saw was the comforting sight of a soft blue glow. It was Tony. Tony had put himself on top of Peter to stop anything from falling onto him. 

 

But then, he looked around and realized he was trapped under a building. Again. He couldn’t get out. He was going to be stuck here forever. He was going to die here. He got out once; there was no way he was getting lucky again. 

 

“Hey, kid, calm down. It’ll be okay.” He heard Tony’s slightly robotic voice say above him. 

 

Peter’s mouth was dry and he couldn’t speak. He shook his head as he clutched the back plating of the Iron Man armor. 

 

“Remember what I told you: don’t let the fear control you. I know this is scary and trust me, I am not a fan of enclosed spaces but the others will finish up outside and come find us.” Peter could barely hear Tony over the pounding of his heart. 

 

But Tony didn’t understand. “But, Mr. Stark--.” his voice was shaking and he couldn’t form a comprehensible sentence. “The building... _ not again _ .”

 

Tony paused and asked, “What do you mean, not again?” 

 

“Homecoming Night. The Vulture dropped a building on me. I couldn’t get out and it was crushing me and I couldn’t breathe and no one knew I was there,” Peter started to ramble in a panic. 

 

“Homecoming? Dropped a building?” Tony sounded confused and worried. “Happy told me you were on the plane.”

 

“That was a-after the building. I got out.” Peter felt the panic welling in his chest. He needed to get out.

 

“See, you got out once and you can get out again.”

 

Peter’s eyes were squeezed tight and he was too busy listening to the memory in his mind.  _ “C’mon, Peter. C’mon, Spider-Man.” _

 

“Hey, Peter, look at me come on,” Tony said loudly as his faceplate folded away. “I’m right here you’re okay.”

 

Peter just shook his head because he wasn’t  _ okay _ . “This has been haunting me since before The Serpent, Mr. Stark, I can’t breathe.”

 

“Yes, you can, Peter. We’ll be out soon. I’ve already told Cap and he’s digging through this pile of junk to find us.”

 

“Too late. It’s too late.” Peter squirmed underneath Tony’s hold. 

 

“Stop moving,” Tony chastised immediately. “I’m holding this up with the armor and if we start moving around it could come down.”

 

Peter looked over Tony’s shoulder and saw the metal pipe and other pieces of building on top of his back. Tony had dived over Peter to protect him. Peter looked closely at Tony’s face and saw how he was straining to hold it all. “Mr. Stark!”

 

“‘M fine, kiddo. Just stay still please.”

 

Peter nodded with wide eyes that Tony couldn’t see behind the mask. Tony would protect him. They just had to hang in there. “At least I’m not alone this time…” Peter said to fill the silence. “And I’ve got my suit.”

 

Tony paused, a horrified look growing in his eyes. “What?” Peter didn’t say a word; he hadn’t meant to let that slip. “Peter…” He must have realized that he had taken away his suit during that time. 

 

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark,, I was okay--.”

 

“I will never take the suit away again. I’m sorry.” Tony’s voice was genuine and Peter didn’t think Tony was the type of guy to apologize and mean it like  _ that _ .

 

“It’s fine--.”

 

“It’s _ not fine _ ,” Tony argued. “I’m supposed to be protecting you.”

 

“And you thought you were. I was the one the one that went out without the suit. I was the one that skipped out Homecoming to fight some bad guys,” he laughed weakly. 

 

Tony stared down at him silently for a few moments before whispering, “Peter, my biggest fear is...losing you.” Peter was quiet except for the sound of his labored breathing. “So every time you put that suit on, I have to believe that you’ll make it back. And right now, this is scaring me too.”

 

“Mr. Stark--.”

 

“You’re all I have left. I can’t lose you too.” Tony groaned as the building creaked above him. “So we can get through this together. You’ll be strong and so will I. We’ll get through this together.”

 

Peter nodded but he was only nodding to keep Tony satisfied. There was no way he was calming down. Not when there was tons of steel and sharp metal ready to bury them with one wrong move.

 

_ “Iron Man, Spider-Man, are you okay? What is your status?”  _ Peter heard Steve’s voice crack over the comm. link.” 

 

_ We’re not okay _ , Peter wanted to scream. But he was doing his best to listen to Tony and remain calm. Tony had enough to worry about and didn't need his panic attack to add to the list. He squeezed his eyes shut, thankful he was wearing a mask so Tony couldn’t see how afraid he was. 

 

“We’re inside.”

 

_ “Inside where?”  _ Steve’s voice was hesitant and obviously worried. 

 

“The building. The one that fell down a few minutes ago.” Tony’s voice was starting to sound strained. 

 

_ “We’re getting you out now,”  _ Steve replied quickly. And they could hear the shifting of the rubble minutes later. They were close to them yet but it was a start. Peter tried to ignore it but his stupid super hearing made him able to hear every shift in the pile, no matter how slight it was. 

 

“You doing okay, Pete?” Tony asked, obviously concerned. Peter nodded his head and his eyes remained glued shut. There was a loud creak and a beam on top of Tony shifted. He left out a low curse as it fell hard on top of him. Tony grunted at the impact and was forced down until his chest plate was pressed against Peter’s chest. 

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled, hoping he was okay. 

 

Tony didn’t answer until it all settled again. “Hey, I’m fine, kid.” Then into the comm., “You idiots want to be a little more careful? We don’t want to get crushed in here.” He adjusted his position so he wasn’t crowding Peter too much, but he kept each arm on either side of him to keep him safe. 

 

“It’s gonna cave in.”

 

“No, it’s not. We’re going to be fine. Come on and breathe with me.” Tony urged soothingly as he let out a few deep breaths. “Spider-Man isn’t afraid.”

 

Shockingly, Peter was able to keep his breathing steady. He just focused on Tony and how he took deep breaths and released them slowly. He was counting as well and whispering words of encouragement, “Just like that, kiddo.”

 

Before he knew it, there was light from the outside filtering in and Steve’s voice wasn’t coming through the comm. link. “Tony? Peter?”

 

“Over here, Cap,” Tony replied in a clipped tone. Peter knew he couldn’t hold everything up much longer. 

 

Steve was quickly though and started to pull away more pieces of metal. And Rhodey, Vision and Sam were flying above and lifting the larger pieces off of them. Someone moved the wrong piece because suddenly, there was a hot burst of pain exploding in his ankle. He let out a short cry before biting his lip and letting out a whimper. 

 

“Woah, we’ve got precious cargo down here. Be careful,” Tony yelled, trying to joke around but Peter could hear the anxiety in his voice. Peter let out another small whine when the pressure only increased on his foot. “Get it off him!” Tony yelled immediately. Sam soared above them and quicly pulled the piece off him with the help of Rhodey. Peter let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Tony looked down at him and checked in on him, “You okay, kid?” Peter nodded. Tony opened his mouth to argue but then Steve’s voice interupted him. 

 

“Peter, I can pull you out. Give me your hand.” Peter couldn’t see him but he guessed he was behind him, reaching out an arm. Peter didn’t move his arms from around Tony. He felt safe here with him. 

 

“You can’t both fit at the same time,” Steve tried to reason with him. “Tony will be okay. After you’re safe and clear, he’ll be able to fly out of there. But you need to be safe first.”

 

“I’ll be okay, Peter,” Tony whispered. “Go to Steve and I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Peter wanted to stay. But he knew if he didn’t leave then Tony wouldn’t be able to get out. So he gave him a short nod before letting go of the armor and reaching his hand back blindly. A strong hand grabbed his and pulled. It took some effort but soon, Peter was being dragged out of the rubble into someone’s arms. The arms were wrapped around him and comforting but the only comfort he wanted right now was to see Tony okay. 

 

He eyed the open spot that he had just escaped from, waiting for Tony to come following out. But there was nothing. “Take it slow, Tony,” Steve advised, still holding tightly to Peter because he must know he would be running to Tony is he wasn’t restrained. 

 

“Okay, Mom,” Tony mocked with a grunt and the rubble shifted again. 

 

“Mr. Stark, be careful!” Peter yelled. 

 

“Peter, careful is my middle--.” Before he could finish, the rest of the building started to crumble and fall. With Tony still underneath. A cloud of dust shot up in the air and Peer was lucky the mask could filter all the dirt so he could still see and breathe. 

 

Peter was a second away from jumping into the pile and digging Tony out when he heard one of the most beautiful sounds in the world-- Iron Man’s suit thrusters. He could just barely see the glowing blue lights from his suit. He could have cried from relief. Tony stepped forward as the dust started to settle. “Can’t get rid of me that easily. Just ask Howard.”

 

And that was so like Tony. To make a joke in a dangerous situation that could easily result in death. 

 

“Tony,” Steve chastised, although Peter could hear the relief in his voice as well. 

 

Ignoring Steve, Tony turned to Peter and said, “You know, the next time you want to spend some quality bonding time together, I suggest bowling or fishing or supergluing things to Barton’s face when he sleeps...not that.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Peter agreed immediately. He hoped that Tony knew what he was saying though.  _ Thank you. Thank you for being there and helping me through an embarassing panic attack.  _

 

And he saw Tony’s smile, reading his words loud and clear,  _ You’re welcome, kid. _

  
  


Later that night, when Peter had a dream he was trapped under a building again, he wasn’t freaking out. He was counting as he breathed deeply until he was grabbing a pair of hands that pulled him out quickly. He came face to face with a smiling Tony. 

 

Because Tony was there to save him. Just like he always would be, no matter how scary things got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for mistakes. it's 3 am and i can barely keep my eyes open but i wanted to get something out to you all for being so patient.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to be so domestic but my heart said "make it domestic" and so i did. the avengers are a fam.

 

“Is there a reason why we're all gathered here like we’re having a big family meeting?” Sam asked from his spot on the couch. 

 

Tony was standing in front of everyone as they sat on any spot of open couch or floor. Everyone, except Peter who was sitting Indian style on the floor, looked inconvenienced by this gathering. “Well, recently, it had come to my attention that our lives really suck--.” 

 

“I didn't need this little tea party to tell you that, Stark,” Clint said as he laid across the top of the couch. He was absentmindedly brushing his fingers through Steve’s hair, much to Cap’s displeasure. 

 

“I thought we all deserved a nice little vacation.” Tony smiled, looking from each of their faces to gauge their reactions. 

 

Peter jumped up fast. “Vacation? Really? The farthest I've been on vacation was Lake George  _ years ago. _ Where are we going? Hawaii? Tokyo? The Bahamas?” He gasped and said, “Disney World?”

 

If the kid was this excited just  _ thinking  _ about Disney, then Tony definitely never wanted to see how off the walls he would be if he were actually visiting. 

“We’re not going to Disney. That is so not a weekend trip.” Tony frowned apologetically when Peter visibly deflated in disappointment. Rhodey pulled him back to the floor by one of his belt loops on the back of his jeans. 

 

“So where are we going, Daddy Warbucks?” Clint asked, actually sounding interested at the mentioning of a vacation. 

 

“I've got a mansion in The Hamptons with a private beach.” Tony grinned, looking around the small group. “We deserve to relax and not worry about the world ending every second of our lives.”

 

“And if the world happens to end while we're away  _ vacationing _ ?” Rhodey asked with raised eyebrows. 

 

Tony sighed and answered, “There's an emergency alert in the house, okay?”

 

“So really, this isn't a vacation. It's just spending a weekend on Long Island instead of upstate,” Sam countered. 

 

Of course, while everyone else had to be little shits about his plan, his own cheerleader was on board. “Sounds fun, Mr. Stark! Although, there are no big buildings to web from in Long Island.” 

 

“That's because you're not supposed to be Spider-Man-ing. The only suit you need to bring is a bathing suit!” Tony winked at his own cleverness. 

 

“How about my  _ birthday  _ suit?”

 

“Barton, if I see you naked at all this weekend, I will castrate you with your own arrow,” Tony warned. 

 

Clint covered his crotch with his hands and groaned. “Ouch. No thank you.”

 

Tony laughed and was so busy with making sure everyone else was okay with the trip, he didn't notice how Peter’s excitement had faltered."

* * *

 

"We're gonna have to bunk up. I know my mansion is huge but there are a few too many Avengers,” Tony said as they were all pulling their suitcases into the living room on Friday night. 

 

“Are we all sharing beds? Because I sleep naked so…” Cint was ignored.

 

“I've got four bedrooms. I've moved in extra beds, so all rooms sleep two.” Tony pointed behind him. “They're all upstairs.” 

 

“Wanda, you're with me. Unless you wanna bunk up with one of these idiots.” Natasha nodded her head towards Clint.

 

“I'm wounded you think so lowly of us,” Sam said, placing a hand over his heart. 

 

“Get used to it, feathers,” Clint said, clapping him on the back. 

 

“ _ Feathers _ ? That's really funny coming from you,” Sam scoffed as Clint smirked at him. 

 

“Go, find your rooms. And God help, whoever gets stuck with Barton. I will provide bleach if there comes a time you see him nude.”

 

“Screw you, Stark,” Clint said with no heat behind it. 

 

“Maybe if you're lucky. Too bad I'm already sharing with Peter.” Tony shrugged his shoulders, turning away. 

 

“Better not let TMZ catch that. They'd love the story.”  Clint laughed, only to be slapped lightly upside the head by Steve. 

 

“Thanks for defending my honor, Stevey.” Tony cooed and Steve rolled his eyes, probably regretting his actions.

 

Tony turned to face Peter seriously as everyone else sorted into their groups. “You're okay with sharing, right?” 

 

Peter looked up, nodding his head furiously, “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony felt relief wash over him that the kid didn't feel uncomfortable by it. He wanted to keep Peter close so he could monitor his sleep and see if he was still having nightmares.

 

“We've got a long day ahead of us, so let's get some sleep tonight,” he said to everyone as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and steered him towards the stairs.  Peter woke up to the loud bang of thunder. He shot up in bed with wide eyes because he'd been having a good dream and was not expecting the roar of thunder. 

 

He was okay. He knew he was. He had Tony only a few feet away in the bed next to his. Peter looked over and saw that the bed was empty…

 

Before Peter’s heart could begin racing as he searched for him, he looked around the room and saw Tony watching him as he stood at the foot of the bed. Peter tried not to look too relieved. “You staring is kinda creepy.”

 

“You looked close to waking up.” Tony shrugged his shoulders, but still eyeing him warily. 

 

Peter sat up and pushed the blanket off of him. He looked out the window and couldn't tell if it was morning yet because of her dark sky. 

 

“It's gonna storm all day,” Tony said, sounding disappointed. “I think Thor is just pissed that we didn't invite him to our little beach party.” 

 

“So no beach?” Peter asked, his hope growing. 

 

“Not today. Tomorrow should be fine. We'll have some nice waves after the storm.” Tony looked out the window and then turned around so Peter could get dressed. 

 

Peter quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he got from his last win at a decathlon. He smoothed it out self-consciously. Was this too childish to wear to an Avengers retreat? 

 

Tony turned back suddenly when he no longer heard the rustle of clothes and Peter dropped his hands off his shirt quickly. Unfortunately, that only pulled Tony’s attention to the shirt. He top lip quirked into a small smile but he didn't say anything about it. “Today we’ll watch some movies, play some games and tomorrow we can go see that beautiful beach.”

 

“Oh, uh, I actually forgot my bathing suit, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

 

Tony stared at him incredulously. “I told you we’re to The Hamptons, where I not only have a fabulous pool but a private beach and you  _ forgot  _ your  _ bathing suit _ ?” 

 

Peter chuckled nervously. “Sorry. But I'm fine with just watching on the sand.”

 

Tony was immediately shaking his head. “No, no, no. You can borrow one of mine. Just tie it really tight around the waist.” Before walking towards the door, he said, “Remind to get some clothes for you to stuff in the dresser and keep here so next time you'll have stuff here.”

 

Peter sighed.  _ Next time. _ He really hoped there was no next time. He didn't say a word of argument though as he followed Tony out the bedroom door. 

  
  


Downstairs, everyone else was already awake and lounging around the kitchen. Steve was making breakfast while Rhodey and Sam helped set the table. 

 

Clint turned to them as they walked into the room. “Finally gracing us with your presence, Sleeping Beauties?”

 

“The kid wanted to sleep in on a Saturday,” Tony defended and Peter checked the clock on the wall. Wow, he had slept in until past 10:30. That never happened. Especially, recently, with all his nightmares.

 

“‘Sleeping in’? So that's what the kids call it nowadays, huh?” Clint teased with a wink. He jumped off the counter he was perched on to get out of reach where Tony could hit him. 

 

Peter felt his lips turn into a small smile. At the time when the news stations were playing all those stories about them, Clint did not joke about it because he was just as disgusted as everyone else. But, once it all settled down, Clint started with the jokes because “it's later and we can all laugh about it now.” 

 

Hearing the jokes from Flash made Peter angry because Flash was doing it to hurt him. But hearing the jokes from Clint made him laugh a few times because he was teasing him because they were family. And the flustered looks on Tony’s face were always hilarious. 

 

“Watch it, birdbrain,” Tony warned as Clint continue to cackle. 

 

“The rain. Are we now inside?” Wanda asked, drawing the conversation away from them. 

 

Tony gave Clint one last glare before turning to her. “Just for today. But we can watch TV and I've got cards and games for us to play.”

 

“Strip poker?” Sam asked as he started to bring the food to the table. 

 

“There is a minor here and therefore, there will be no strip poker,” Tony advised and received a collection of groans. 

 

Peter didn't want to be the one to ruin the fun. “Aw, come on, Mr. Stark. I'm 15. I'm fine with strip poker.”

 

Tony eyed him. “Are you sure, kid? You can always sit out and wait for after the game.”

 

Not wanting to seem like a kid, Peter shook his head. “I'll be fine.”

  
  


As it turned out, he was not fine. He learned very quickly he does not have a good poker face. Everyone around the table sat fully clothed. Except for Peter. Peter had already lost his t-shirt and pants and socks. 

 

Clint was unable to look at him without bursting into hysterical laughs. “I thought you said you've played before?”

 

Peter felt the blush rise in his chest and face. He stared down at his cards as he answered, “I have.”  _ Aunt May probably just let me win every time.  _

 

“Alright, come on, next round. The quicker the kid loses the boxers, the quicker he's out.” Sam said looking at Steve, who was the dealer. 

 

“Wait! I'm not out now?” Peter asked. 

 

“You've still got clothing left.” Natasha smirked. 

 

Peter turned to Tony. “Is it too late to spectate?” Tony gave him an apologetic frown. Peter sighed and turned back to the game. At least the table would cover him when he lost. 

 

But the round continued and Peter didn't lose. Peter looked on in shock as Tony pulled off his sunglasses. “You got me,” he said, refusing to look anyone in the eye. 

 

Peter felt a little better about himself knowing that Tony lost the game sometimes too. And not just once. Soon, he was stripped down to his underwear as well. Peter didn't think it would be the best time to tell him he has the same pair of Iron Man boxers at home.

 

“Take a good look, Barton, this is what a real man looks like,” Tony said to Clint as he struggled to breathe. 

 

“Mr. Stark, what happened? You were doing so good.” Peter frowned as he watched him throw his sock on Steve’s head. 

 

The table went quiet. Sam dropped his face in his hands with a groan. “Stark, I thought you said this kid was smart?”

 

Peter frowned at the insult. He didn't know you had to be intelligent to play poker. It all seemed about luck and keeping a straight face. 

 

Rhodey turned to him and said, “He's blowing the game, Peter. So you don't lose.” 

 

Peter whirled around to face Tony with wide eyes. “Mr. Stark! Is that true?” Tony looked confused, like how hadn't Peter figured it out sooner. That was enough to answer his question. “I'm not a baby. Or a sore loser. It's okay if I lose, you know,” Peter said, defiantly. 

 

“The Underoos come off next, kiddo.” Tony raised his eyebrows. “And if not for the sake of your dignity,  for the sake of us all staying out of jail, keep them on.” 

 

“C’mon, let the kid live a little,” Clint egged on. 

 

“There will be no naked minors in my house,” Tony countered, trying to fight back his own smile as Clint continued to laugh. 

 

“Someone's gotta drop ‘em before we end the game,” Natasha said, looking Tony up and down.

 

But before Tony could move, Clint sighed. “Fine.” He jumped on the table and grabbed the band of his pants. He started pulling them down but before Peter could see anything, Tony was yelling, “No!” and shoving his hands over Peter’s eyes. He couldn't see anything but he heard the laughter coming from everyone. He found himself laughing as well, happy to just be in this moment and carefree with everyone. 

 

And for a few moments, he could forget all about the ocean.

* * *

"We’re not playing Mario Kart on vacation. You can do that at the compound,” Tony said as he unplugged the X-Box console. A pillow hit him on the back of his head and Tony was willing to bet all his money that it was thrown by Clint. 

 

“I'm bored. And it's still raining. Can't we swim in the rain?” And there was Clint whining. 

 

“It's lightning,” Peter said quickly. “You can't swim in water when it's lightning.” 

 

Tony glanced over at him but didn't say anything. Peter had been making all kinds of excuses to why they shouldn't go to the beach all day. He wanted to know why but he didn't want to make the kid upset by asking. 

 

“I've got a good game,” Sam said, sliding onto the couch and turning to Natasha. “Nat, you have to sleep with someone in this room, who would it be?” 

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “That answer is obvious, isn't it?” 

 

The rest of them all turned to look at one another, all wondering what was so obvious about the answer. Tony knew that she said that just to get that reaction out of everyone but he still wanted to know the real answer. 

 

“It's obviously me,” Clint said, laying across her lap. “I'll let Laura know. Hey, maybe she can join.” He winked up at her and Natasha hit him with a pillow. 

 

“I don't think Bruce would like that.” She smirked. 

 

“Nope, gotta be someone in the room,” Sam said but quickly took it back when Natasha glared over at him. “Okay, fine, next.”

 

Natasha smiled and looked around the room. So, they were actually going to play. Tony rolled his eyes and took a seat. He wouldn't be surprised if someone pulled out a bottle for spin the bottle. 

 

Natasha looked over at Steve. “You have to let one person in the room take body shots off you, who would it be?” 

 

Steve looked up, shocked that he was being dragged into this game as well. “What? Can I pass?” Natasha shook her head and Steve let out a heavy sigh. “Fine.” His eyes roamed the room until they landed on one person. “Rhodes.”

 

“Excuse me?” Rhodey asked, sitting up straight. Tony covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

Steve nodded seriously. “You’re the only one that would be as uncomfortable as me in the situation. We’d suffer together.”

 

“I’m hurt, Cap, that you wouldn’t think of me,” Tony said from the spot next to Steve. 

 

“Your goatee would be too scratchy,” a voice said way too quickly.  

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and leaned forward to star at Peter where he was sitting on the other side of Steve and rubbing his own chin. He was way too into this game and it was only round two. “Is that what you think about, kid? How  _ scratchy  _ my facial hair is?”

 

To his credit, Peter just rolled his eyes with slightly blushed cheeks. “Mr. Stark, I’m just weighing the options here.”

 

“Of course, you are,” Tony muttered with a shake of his head. 

 

“Steve, it’s your turn to ask someone.” Clint sat up from Nat’s lap since there was more than enough room on the couch. 

 

“I don’t have anything--.” Steve tried to argue but everyone was shaking their heads and telling him to think of something anyway. He shook his head with a groan. “Fine...uh, Peter.”

 

Peter practically shot off of the couch in excitement. “Keep it PG,” Tony told Steve, not that he was afraid of what he would ask the kid, but he had to put it out there. There would be no body shots off a minor in his house either.

 

“Buzzkill,” Sam muttered. 

 

“Peter,” Steve repeated even though he already had the kid’s full attention. “You have to travel the world, who do you choose to take with you?”

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter said immediately. He deflated his shoulders and cleared his throat. “Uh, I mean, Mr. Stark.” Tony couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. 

 

“Did you even listen to the question? Or did you decide your answer would be Mr. Stark no matter what?” Clint crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Of course not. I mean, if the question were who would I kill, I obviously wouldn’t choose him.” Peter’s cheeks were a bright shade of red. “I just...it would be fun to go on a trip like that with Mr. Stark…”

 

“Alright, stop teasing Underoos.” Tony felt like he had to defend him. 

 

Peter was looking anywhere but Tony when he chose his target. Tony knew if they hadn’t given Peter shit about his answer, he probably would have asked him but now he didn’t. He settled on Rhodey instead. “Colonel Rhodes,” Peter started, even though Rhodey had insisted time and time again to be less formal. “If you could steal any power from any Avenger, who would it be?”

 

Rhodey grinned and hummed under his breath, obviously taking the question seriously. After a few seconds, he said, “I’d have to say, Cap’s.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Great soldier.”

 

Clint groaned. “This is supposed to be fun. Not boring. C’mon, pick some better questions.” He turned to Tony in the same beat and asked, “Stark, you have to see one person naked for the rest of your life. Doesn't matter if they're dressed, you only see their birthday suit, who are you gonna choose?” 

 

Tony was caught off guard slightly by his sudden turn but answered anyway, “I'm gonna go with Cap on this one.” He chose him because not only was it true (hey, he had the body of a perfect super soldier, Tony wasn’t going to let that opportunity pass) but also because it was funny to see Steve flustered. 

 

So the game slowly turned into everyone trying to out-embarrass each other and Clint trying to give Peter dirty questions without Tony intercepting them. The game died down once it was dinner time. Steve made stir fry since burgers and hot dogs could not be barbequed in the rain. And after dinner, they were all in the home theatre arguing over which movie to watch. 

 

Luckily, the room was huge and Tony could fit a large couch inside so everyone could fit on it without half of them having to sit on the floor. No one even one of them had to sit on another’s lap. They fit perfectly. 

 

Tony was content to just sit back and watch them all make their arguments on their movie of choice. Arguments like these, something stupid like a movie, Tony could deal with. Families argued sometimes but at least this one wouldn’t split them apart.

 

They ended up watching some comedy with Will Ferrell. At one point, Tony leaned over and covered Peter’s eyes but he swatted his hands away with a whine about he wasn’t a baby. Tony returned with, “Only babies whine.”

 

Halfway through, he felt Peter resting his head against his shoulder and Tony wasn’t sure why he’d choose him over the comfy couch for a cushion. But then when he went to cover his eyes, yet again, he moved and so did Peter. He fell right into Tony’s lap.  _ Oh _ . He was asleep. 

 

Tony tensed, unsure of what to do. Should he push him back up into a sitting position? Wake him up? There was a sudden hand on his arm that made him jump. He looked on the other side of him here Steve was sitting. He was smiling softly and whispered, “Let him sleep.”

 

Raising his eyebrows, Tony looked at Steve incredulously. “I’m not a pillow,” he said back.

 

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Tony, he’s had a rough few days with bad dreams. You said he was good last night and he was able to fall asleep here. Don’t you get it?” Tony remained quiet and Steve explained with a sigh, “He feels safe here with us. With you.” 

 

Tony froze. He looked down at Peter where he was snoring on Tony’s thigh. “Why?” Tony finally whispered back. 

 

“Because you're his hero,  _ Iron Man _ .” 

 

Tony usually tried to keep his face neutral in a conversation and let people try to wonder what he was thinking. But now, he couldn't hide the surprise from Steve. Him a hero? Impossible. 

 

He looked down at Peter and stared at how calm he looked. Like he didn't put his life on the line every time he went out in his suit at night. Like he could live a normal life. 

 

Facing Steve again, he saw that he had his attention back on the movie even though he didn't like it. He had laughed maybe twice the entire time. With a small sigh, he leaned back against the couch and relaxed.

  
  


He wasn't sure how much later it was when he opened his eyes but on the movie, the credits were rolling. Whoops. He blinked blearily up at Steve where he was tapping him on the shoulder. 

 

“You should go to your room. Your neck will never forgive you in the morning if you don't.” He had that stupid soft smile on his face. 

 

“I musta let my eyes close for the end,” Tony mumbled 

 

Rhodey laughed. “And for the entire other movie.”

 

Tony tried not to blush when he noticed everyone in the room was staring at him and Peter. “You guys watched another movie?” 

 

“Sure did. Could barely hear over your snoring though,” Clint huffed from his spot next to Peter, or now, underneath Peter since he'd let the kid stretch his legs on top of him. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes and called him a drama queen as Clint stood up, carefully moving Peter’s legs to the couch. He came over to Tony and he wanted to tell him to leave the kid alone when he slept but all Clint did was brush some of his brown curls from his eyes. 

 

Tony forgot that no matter how much Clint teased Peter, he was still a dad at the end of the day. He made a mental note to give Clint the house for a week in the summer to bring Laura and the kids. 

 

Tony waited for the others to leave the room before he started waking up Peter. He shook his shoulder carefully and said, “Kid, rise and shine.” He shook him again. “Peter, come on. My leg is numb.”

 

A few shakes later, he was blinking his eyes open. He looked up and Tony grinned down at him. Peter seemed to realize what he was doing and say up quickly. “Mr. Stark, I'm sorry. I didn't know I fell asleep.”

 

Tony couldn’t deal with his excitement when he was still half asleep. “Shh, kid, it's fine. I fell asleep too.”

 

Peter relaxed at that. “Oh, okay.” He stood up to go to their room and Tony followed. The kid may have super Spidey powers but he was swaying back and forth as he climbed the stairs. Tony kept his hands stretched out in front of him in case Peter fell back asleep halfway up. 

 

Miraculously, he made it up the stairs, down the hall, and into bed without falling over. Tony watched in amusement as Peter crawled into bed without even opening his eyes. 

 

Tony got into his bed and said, “Good, you need your sleep for the waves tomorrow.”

 

Peter’s eyes opened, just like Tony knew they would, and he started to argue, “Actually, Mr. Stark, I--.”

 

“Kid, sleep.” Tony rolled his eyes. He'd find out why Peter was so against the beach in a few hours. But now was the time to get some rest.

* * *

The next morning, Tony was met with even more excuses as to why they shouldn't go in the ocean.  _ The water’s too cold, Mr. Stark. There are sharks in the ocean, Mr. Stark. What if there's some storming left over from yesterday, Mr. Stark?  _

 

“Are you afraid of the ocean, kid?” Tony finally asked as he pulled his bathing suit out of the drawer. 

 

Peter looked genuinely offended that Tony would assume that when he answered, “Not at all.” 

 

“Before you complain that mine won't fit, here, I ordered this Friday night.” He tossed a new bathing suit at Peter.

 

Peter caught it easily and looked at the Spider-Man shorts. For a moment, he wasn't trying to get out of going to the beach. “They make Spider-Man bathing suits?” He held it up and stared at it in awe. 

 

“You're famous outside of Queens, kiddo,” Tony said. He held out his own suit that was an Iron Man pair. “Look we match. Iron and Spider Man. I'm thinking of getting the rest of the collection for the gang this Christmas.” 

 

While Peter was still smiling and not hating the idea of going out to the beach, Tony started to leave the room with his bathing suit. “Get changed and meet us outside.”

  
  


Eventually, Peter came out and joined them all on the beach. Tony put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to his side. “We know you’re jealous of our suits but if you’re nice maybe I’ll get you the matching sets.”

 

“No thanks, Stark,” Clint said from where he was standing on the shoreline. 

 

Tony turned to him and sucked in a quick breath. “Whoops. They don’t make a Hawkeye suit, so don’t even worry about it.”

 

Clint leaned down and scooped up a handful of wet sand and chucked it at Tony. The sand rained down on Peter and Tony as Clint cursed him out. Tony pushed Peter in front of him and laughed, “Take the boy.” 

 

Peter stumbled forward while Tony took a seat in his beach chair. He looked back uncertainty and Tony looked at him from the top of his sunglasses. “Go on,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Go have fun.”

 

Peter looked ready to argue, of course, he did, but Sam grabbed him from behind and dragged him towards the water. “I got Spider-Baby!” He called to Clint who came running over and grabbed Peter’s legs. 

 

“Hey! G-Guys put me down!” His voice cracked as the two boneheads continued to carry him away. Tony assumed he was fine since if he really wanted to get free, he could use his strength to get out of their holds. 

 

“Careful with him,” Tony called out anyway as he watched them drop him into the ocean. Sam and Clint shared a high five while a wave crashed onto Peter. 

 

Tony let out a quick breath when the kid shot back up to his feet sputtering water from his mouth but was  _ smiling _ . So Peter was okay. There was no traumatic backstory and pain triggered by the ocean. 

 

One minute, he was yelling about being dropped in the ocean and the next, he was jumping in himself and trying to drag Dumb and Dumber down with him. 

 

Tony smiled and leaned back. He let his eyes close as he relaxed in the sun. It felt nice to be able to chill without having to worry about villains trying to take over the world. He was close to drifting off when the sounds of the others yelling and laughing turned into screaming. 

 

Tony shot up from the chair and was confused. There were no aliens or monsters attacking. Why was Rhodey screaming then?

 

Clint met his eyes and Tony could see nothing but fear. “What happened?” He called out, watching as Sam splashed up out of the water behind him. 

 

“Peter,” Clint said and Tony was running to him with Steve following close behind. Tony’s heart was racing. Where was Peter? He scanned the beach but there no sign of him. 

 

Tony got to Clint’s side and was out of breath from panic. “Where's Peter?” 

 

“Under-- a wave came and swept us all down-- but Peter didn't come back up. I don't know--!” The father in Clint was hysterical. His wide eyes were darting across the ocean, waiting for the mop of brown curls to surface. He ran a hand through his wet hair, spiking it up. “Tony, he's under. He’s not coming up.”

 

Tony was racing through the waves as they broke on his feet in a heartbeat. They were trying to push him back to the beach and he stumbled a few times but soon he was over the break of the ocean and he was swimming through the cold water. 

 

“Kid!” He screamed as a large wave towered over his head. He dove underneath it so it wouldn't push him back to the shore. He came back up with a gasp, “ _ Peter _ !”

 

He had to find him. He was going to find him. Tony didn't care if he had to search every inch of the freaking ocean. He was saving his kid.

* * *

Peter was slightly frightened when Clint and Sam were dragging him to the water. He couldn't see it, but he heard the crash of every wave. 

 

Reasoning with them was pointless because they were too busy laughing and letting him drop. Peter panicked when he hit the wet sand and a wave immediately crashed on top of him. What if it pulled him away? He wasn't--

 

But the water crawled back into the ocean, leaving Peter with the washed up shells. He smoothed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Clint and Sam who were laughing down at him. Peter surprised himself with his own smile as he got back to his feet. 

 

He was fine. He got in deeper and he was still fine. The ocean wasn't much different from a pool. He could still touch the ground with his feet and stay grounded. And the waves made it fun to be pushed around. 

 

“Let's bodysurf, c’mon.” Clint grabbed his arm and grabbed him further into the ocean where there were larger waves. 

 

“The riptide is strong,” Rhodey warned them. “Be careful.”

 

Peter should have listened but he was too excited to be in the ocean. To think he had been afraid of coming in just because he never learned how to swim. He could keep himself up and steady. 

 

“So, you have you find the right wave that's a good size and stand in front of it just before it starts to break. Not when it breaks,” Clint explained as he watched the waves. “When it comes, push yourself forward slightly and then let the wave drag you in.”

 

Peter nodded excitedly and stayed right by Clint’s side. Their backs were facing the ocean and Clint was looking over his shoulder. After a few moments, Clint said, “Grab this one. Come on.” 

 

The wave came over them and pulled them out. Peter would have been worried at how powerful the water was if Clint was right beside him. The wave lifted them up as it curled and Peter felt a rush, like being on a mini roller coaster. Then they were being thrown to the ground and tossed around as the water crashed. But it wasn't painful or bad, it was fun. 

 

Clint was there offering him a hand to stand up. He grabbed it and jumped up. “So did you like it?” 

 

Peter was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. “That was awesome! Let's go again.” And so they did. 

 

Peter's favorite part of riding the wave was when it lifted him high like his webs. He could see the entire beach. He saw where Sam was riding in huge waves that Wanda was making and he saw where Tony was sitting in his chair next to Steve as they watched everyone mess around in the water. 

 

He gave Tony a quick wave while he was riding the wave down and Tony waved back with a smile. 

 

Peter wished there were oceans like this in Queens. Long Islanders were lucky to have beaches and oceans in their backyards. 

 

He was having a great time until a half hour later all of the waves were coming down harder and faster. There was barely any time between each break of the waves. 

 

Peter was diving under a wave so it didn't crash on him but when he came back up, another wave came down and knocked him off his feet. He was dragged to the shore and waves continued to crash on him, not caring that he couldn't breathe when he was being tossed around underwater. 

 

His body connected to the rocky shore and the broken shells cut his skin as he was washed up like a piece of trash. He crawled just until he was out of reach of the waves. They licked at his feet as they came and went. 

 

Now that he had actual air, he sucked in a deep breath. He laid on the ground as he calmed his breathing. He was fine. 

 

There was coughing next to him and he turned his head to see Clint pulling himself up too. “You good?” He asked, wiping the salt water from his eyes. 

 

Peter nodded. “I'm good. Can we go again?” 

 

Clint smiled. “Oh, I like you, kid.” 

 

Peter grinned back and jumped to his feet, ready to run back in. Rhodey stopped them from his spot closer to the beach than the water. “Don’t stay out too long, it’s getting bad out there.”

 

Clint waved him off with a grin and Peter followed him. He was with an adult so he’d be fine. And Tony was only 15 feet away on a beach chair. He dove back into the water like he’d been doing this for years. 

 

He should have listened to the hair standing up on the back of his neck but he kept wallowing through the water until only his toes could touch the bottom. Clint turned to him and asked, “You okay, kid?” Peter nodded. 

 

The pounding in his head increased and he winced. He turned around to see a wave coming towards them. He wasn’t sure why his danger senses were going off at this wave since he’d taken on bigger ones but he went under it anyway. He soon realized why he was sensing danger when he came up for air only to be shoved back under the water. 

 

He remained calm no matter how much the pounding in his head persisted. He just needed to get back up after this wave passed.

 

He pushed off the ground, trying to get up but was dragged down just before he reached the surface.  _ Shit _ . Now he was being thrown around under the water and before long he couldn’t even find solid ground anymore. He couldn’t tell if he was being forced to the top, bottom or either side. 

 

He wasn’t sure if spiders could hold their breath underwater. That was probably something he should have looked into. Now, he was stuck with his poor job of holding the air he had left in his lungs. 

 

The thrashing never stopped. He couldn’t even find solid ground to stick to. His strength couldn't help him now. He suddenly hit the ground of sharp rocks and shells, getting the little bit of air he had knocked from his lips. He let out a cry as he saw the bubbles dance in front of him. Not for long though because he was being swept away again. 

 

Now it was starting to hurt. His lungs were burning and he involuntarily sucked in a breath but only swallowed water. Peter really thought he was going to out like this. Surviving a plane crash, a building falling on top of him, falling off a building...only to drown on vacation.

 

He didn’t like the ocean anymore. He wanted to be on the sand where he couldn’t be dragged away. He wanted to be next to Tony on his own beach chair. 

 

He couldn’t see anything, so he couldn’t tell if his vision was going out or becoming spotty. But he felt close to passing out. He actually welcomed it because if he were unconscious, he wouldn’t feel any pain. 

 

But before he could let himself close his eyes for some rest, he was thrown right into something hard again. But it wasn’t the ground. This felt warm and like someone’s chest. His heart soared as he reached out to the body. He wrapped his arms around whoever he crashed into and a set of strong arms pulled him closer. He was roughly dragged out of the water, sharp edges of rocks scratching up his legs. 

 

Whoever was holding him fell down when they were finally out of the water and brought Peter down but didn’t let go. Peter didn’t care because he could finally get fresh air. But only after he coughed up all the salt water he’d swallowed. 

 

There was hand rubbing his back and a mixture of voices above him. But he focused on the one holding him, giving him warmth and comfort. He clung to the person, breathing in deep and ragged breaths. He tried to ignore how it hurt his lungs and focus on the sweet, sweet air. 

 

There was a hand in his hair and pushing it out of his eyes. “Peter.” The hand continued to run through his wet curls. “Peter, can you hear us?”

 

Peter could hear him; there was no longer water muffling his ears. But he couldn’t speak just yet. He had to control his breathing. He was afraid if he stopped to do anything else, he’d lose it all again. 

 

“Kiddo, come on, open your eyes,” the voice begged, and Peter’s heart twinged. “ _ Please _ .” Peter knew that voice. That was Tony. He couldn’t ignore Tony. He slowly blinked open his eyes, ignoring the sting of the salt still in his eye. 

 

“Thank God,” said another voice. Peter turned his head and saw Clint leaning close. He fell back in relief when he saw Peter was okay. Peter wanted that too. He wanted to lay down. He tried to lay down against the chest behind him but the arms around him pushed him back up. 

 

“No, kid, you’re not sleeping now.” Tony went to move his arms but Peter wasn’t ready to be let go of yet. What if he was pulled away again? 

 

He grabbed Tony’s arms and wrapped them back around him. “No, Mr. Stark, don’t wanna float away,” he said, coughing out the water still in his lungs. 

 

Tony held him even tighter and whispered close in his ear. “I’ve got you, Peter. You’re okay.” 

 

Peter nodded and felt safe enough to let his eyes droop closed. Fighting against the water was exhausting and he wanted to rest, but there was a slap against his cheek. Peter opened his eyes again to glare at the face right in front of his. Clint was supposed to be the fun Avenger. Why was he hitting him? They bonded in that ocean today.

 

Tony was speaking in his ear again, “What’s wrong? You feel like you’re going to pass out?”

 

Peter grumbled, wanting to tell Tony he was just feeling a little tired. Now that he was out of danger, he wanted to just take a nap. He’d be fine after a recharge. But when he spoke, different words came out, “Hey, Mr. Stark.”

 

“What?” Tony responded immediately. 

 

Peter tried to whisper to save some of his dignity but he was pretty sure everyone in the small crowd around them could hear him say, “I can’t swim.”

 

Tony let out a laugh and pulled Peter closer. “Scare me like that again, kiddo, and I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Peter didn’t see the logic in that. Why would he want him to be okay only to then kill him? Peter wasn’t ready to solve any puzzles so he let it go. “Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said again. 

 

“Yeah, kid?”

 

“Next vacation can we go to Disney World?”

 

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Sure, Pete, we can go to Disney.”

 

Peter never let him forget that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ayy maybe i'll write that disney fic someday)
> 
> do you know how hard it is to whump your fav when he has superpowers? like how the fuck am i supposed to put him in danger without him being able to use his powers to get out of it?? 
> 
> so being a new yorker myself and surfing in the waves when there was a hurricane out at sea this summer i may have almost drowned and i was like fuck the ocean is a strong motherfucker. like idc how tough you are, you ain't stronger than the ocean. even if you're a great swimmer, you don't fuck with the ocean. so I was like "yeah, that's good. make peter drown. have tony save him. the hug will be glorious." 
> 
> BTW IF YOU GUYS EVER DECIDE TO RIDE WAVES (DO IT, ITS FUN AF, PLEASE BE CAREFUL. ONLY SWIM WITH LIFEGUARDS.) and also, anytime you're in the ocean, the biggest rule is to never turn your back on it. that's how you get fucked over. 
> 
> thanks for reading please review. (this note makes me seem high or drunk or something...but i swear i'm not i'm just feeling kinda sad and venting through here. thanks for listening i love you guys)
> 
> EDIT: okay so I didn't even vent why am I thank you for listening like you were my therapists?? It's just 4 am here and I'm tired and now I'm sad and pissed kinda but whatevs. I'm gonna live my life. Right here with my boys, Tony and Peter....
> 
> ....wow, I'm a loser....


	6. plus one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of self harm (that's like one line, you'll probably miss it), depression, and suicide. 
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...I hope you like it...

**_+1_ **

 

“Kid, I promise, there will be no drowning this time,” Tony said to Peter before he stepped out of the car.

 

Just like every other time Tony mentioned it that night, Peter declined, “Thanks, Mr. Stark, but I promised Ned we’d hang out since we haven't had the chance to lately.” 

 

Tony eyed him because he was lying about something. Tony knew him long enough now to pick up on his mannerisms. But Tony was more worried about what was bothering him and why he was lying. 

 

All day, Peter had been quiet and kept to himself. Even after Clint had promised to take him out to shoot his bow and arrows. Peter was not acting like Peter. 

 

He thought there was some trouble with May but Peter had called her to let her know he was staying for dinner and he'd been smiling and laughing. They looked forced but it was still something. Then, he thought maybe he had gotten into a fight with Ned, but he wouldn't be hanging out if they were fighting. So now, Tony’s best guess was that asshole, Flash. Maybe he was picking on Peter again. 

 

The others were worried about Peter as well but Tony wasn't going to mention the bullying. If he did, there was no doubt that Flash would be visited by a group or very angry Avengers and he would no longer be able to walk on his own. 

 

So Flash and the bullying was a Peter-Tony secret until it got  _ bad.  _ But Tony had a feeling that Flash wasn't that kind of kid. Hopefully.  

 

“If you two wanna meet up at the compound, just let me know. I'll make sure Clint wears pants that day,” Tony said with a smile. Peter didn't smile back. 

 

He avoided Tony’s eyes and he stepped out. “We’re good. But thanks. See you next week.” And he was gone. 

 

Tony frowned. “Hey, Hap...does the kid seem weird to you?”

 

Happy met his eyes in the rear view mirror. “Because he barely said a word or because he didn't try hugging you on the way out?” He was trying to joke but the worry was still there. 

 

Tony watched through the tinted window as Peter slowly stepped inside his apartment building. He didn't pause or turn around before the door shut behind him. Usually, he waved to the car to let them know he was in safely and they could leave (even though they were only a few feet away and could obviously see). 

 

“Yeah...that's what I thought,” Tony said softly as Happy drove away.  That Saturday, the day Tony had originally invited Peter, Tony was still worrying. 

 

“Hey, Mama Bear, you're worrying more than enough for everyone here. Just call him,” Clint said from across the table. Tony knew he was just as upset about the kid’s behavior. Clint always teased him but he adored Peter like he was his own kid. 

 

Tony nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He was too busy worrying about Peter to excuse himself from the table. He dialed Peter’s number and it rang until it went to voicemail. 

 

Frowning, Tony looked down at his cell phone. Peter never let him go to voicemail. He barely let the phone ring before he was picking up. 

 

He called again. He heard the ringing and then Peter’s voice telling him to leave a message. He pulled up another contact that he never called but kept just in case of emergencies like this. 

 

After a few rings, he heard a hesitant, “ _ Hello _ ?”

 

“Ned.”

 

“ _ Is this--?” _

 

“Tony, yes. For some reason, Peter isn't answering my calls and I just wanted to make sure you two are doing okay. We just finished up eating here but if you too want you can come over for a movie and snacks,” Tony was rambling. Maybe if he kept rambling, Ned couldn't tell him the terrible news why Peter wasn't picking up. 

 

_ “Oh, Mr. Stark,”  _ Ned said, sounding like he was pitying Tony _. _ “ _ Peter isn't with me. It's the 21st. He's with May. _ ”

 

“The 21st?” Tony echoed, trying to figure out why the date was so important. 

 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Ned said. “ _ But maybe, another time when he's feeling better we can take you up on that offer because I'd love to see the compound _ !”

 

Tony was too caught up on ‘when he's feeling better’ to pay attention to Ned as he said thanks and goodbye before hanging up. So there  _ was _ something wrong with Peter. Tony swallowed and lowered his phone. “I have to go to Peter’s.”

 

Steve frowned. “Is he okay?”

 

Tony nodded, not wanting the Squad to follow him. “He's fine. I'll be back soon.” He didn't waste a moment before he was shoving his chair out from behind him and hurrying out of his building. He didn't wait for Happy, instead he hopped in the Audi and started driving to the Parker residence. 

 

He was there in a few minutes and grabbed the closest parking spot. He hurried into their building and up the 7 flights. Once outside the apartment, Tony took a deep breath. He didn't need to run in there like a chicken without a head. 

 

He knocked once and waited. There was no answer. Okay, what the hell? Was the world trying to give him a heart attack? He knocked again and stood there for a few moments. Nothing. 

 

He pulled out his phone and called May. She picked up and said in a hushed voice, “ _ Tony, what's wrong _ ?”

 

“Where are you?”

 

She sounded confused as she answered, “ _ I'm at work. What's--?” _

 

“Peter isn't with you?” The other line went so quiet, Tony thought he lost her. “May?”

 

“ _ Tony, what do you mean? Peter is with you. He told me he was staying with you today _ .” She sounded more worried than Tony. And that was saying something. 

 

“He told me he was with Ned, who told me he was with you and now I'm learning he's not with you either.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“ _ Hold on. I'll ask my boss if I can leave--. _ ”

 

“No,” Tony said, immediately. “I'll find him.”

 

“ _ Tony, he shouldn't be alone right now. Today isn't a good day. I tried getting off but they wouldn't let me. I have to come find him. _ ” 

 

“I've got it handled, May. Maybe he's holed up in his room, I'll go check. It's not your fault.” Tony wanted to know why this wasn't a good day. Why couldn't Peter be trusted alone?

 

May seemed to read his mind. “ _ Ben-- his Uncle Ben was killed today a year ago. _ ” She paused before whispering, “ _ Find him, Tony. Please. Before he hurts himself _ .” 

 

His uncle, of course. That's why he'd been so upset lately.  _ Before he hurts himself.  _

 

“I’ll take care of him, May,” Tony promised. 

 

“ _ I have to go--my boss is looking for me. Please text me as soon as you find him. If I need to, I'll get out of work _ ,” she said in a hurry.

 

“We’ll be fine. I'll see you later tonight,” he said before hanging up. In the same second, he was pounding on the door. “ _ Peter _ ! Open the damn door!” He tried twisting the knob but it was locked. 

 

He sucked in a deep breath and hoped May would understand. He'd pay to have it fixed. He pulled back his foot and sent it flying into the door. It went crashing down. It was funny what Tony could get done from an adrenalin rush in fear for his kid. 

 

He ran into the small apartment and looked around. It was empty. He ran straight for Peter’s bedroom and opened the door. “Peter!” He yelled as he hurried to the bed. He pulled off the blankets even though he knew it was empty. 

 

His heart continued to race as he left Peter’s room. He ran to the small bathroom down the hallway and wasn't sure if it was good he was relieved to see it was empty. 

 

“Okay. He's not here. It's okay. He's probably just out. He needs some fresh air.” Tony found his feet taking him out of the small apartment (pulling up the door before leaving) and up the stairwell. He was even more relieved to see the rooftop empty when he a blast of cool air hit him. 

 

Peter wasn't there dangling his feet over the edge and Tony could breathe. The kid had a bad habit of going up high when he was upset. Just because he was Spider-Man didn't make Tony worry any less. 

 

He pulled out his phone to get in contact with FRIDAY, “Scan CCTV for facial recognitions of Peter--.”

 

“Would you like his location from the GPS on his phone? Wouldn't that be easier, Boss?” Tony did not have time for FRIDAY’s sass. 

 

“Yes, yes, pull it up now,” he said immediately. He had been panicking so much, he forgot he could trace him as long as his phone was on. 

 

“Peter Parker is currently in Queens Cemetery.” 

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Of course, he was. His uncle had died today a year ago. He wanted to visit him. He wanted to relax but he wouldn't relax completely until he saw Peter was okay. 

 

After hurrying down the flights of stairs, he hopped into his car and started his drive to the cemetery that FRIDAY already had in his GPS. 

 

He was there in a few minutes, after cursing out several people that had no idea how to drive. At all. 

 

Walking inside, he stopped at the front booth to grab a map. His eyes roamed the paper, searching for Peter’s uncle. He went to the P’s and found a few Parkers. But there was only one Benjamin. 

 

He started the walk and tried not to stare at the other people standing by graves. He felt like he didn't belong in their private moments. He didn't like cemeteries. Even after his parents passed, he didn't visit their graves very often. He went to his mom’s sometimes on Mother’s day when he was sober enough to drive. It was just too hard. 

 

And Peter was doing that alone. He had made the trip here by himself and found his uncle’s grave by himself and was probably sitting with him by himself. 

 

Tony found him 10 minutes later. He was the only one around this section of graves. He was sitting on the ground, with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tony quickly shot a text to May. 

 

_ \--found him safe and sound. _

 

Then he started walking towards him carefully.  When he a foot away, he stopped and cleared his throat to let Peter know he was here. Peter didn't move. Tony kept walking until he was sitting next to him on the wet ground. Tony didn't even care he was probably staining his expensive suit. 

 

“You could have told me. I would have understood. Given you a ride,” he said softly. 

 

There was a muffled sniffle and Tony still couldn't see Peter’s face. 

 

“You didn't have to do this alone.” 

 

Another sniffle.

 

“When my parents died, I didn't have anyone and that's one of the crappiest feelings in the world. You don't have to feel this way.” Tony’s finger twitched; he wanted to reach out and put a comforting hand on Peter. 

 

Finally, Peter spoke, “I didn't want you to see me like this.” 

 

Tony stared at him for a silent minute before saying, “Peter, I don't think this is a sign of weakness. Your uncle died. He was like your father. You have a right to cry.”

 

Peter picked his head up from his knees and looked up at Tony. His eyes were red and there were steady trails of tears leading down the corner of his eyes. “It doesn't get any easier.” 

 

Tony hesitated. “No...but people in your life give you other things to be happy for. That doesn't mean you need to forget him, but it means you don't have to suffer forever.”

 

“He was 33-years-old.” He sucked in a quick breath before it turned into a sob. “It's not fair.”

 

Now that Peter was openly crying, Tony wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close. He rubbed his arm soothingly. “I know, Pete.” 

 

“H-he should still be here. He had his entire life ahead of him and now it's gone.” His shoulders were shaking. “A-And it's my fault.” He let his head fall back to his knees. 

 

Tony frowned down at him. “Peter, it's not your--.” 

 

Peter kept going, like Tony hadn't said a word. “If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive. May would be happy. It's my fault he's dead.” Now he was ugly crying. Tony could barely understand him through his sobbing.

 

“Peter, you can't think that.”

 

“You weren't there. That night,” Peter said harshly but Tony didn't take it to heart. “It was my fault.” 

 

Tony didn't say a word as he let Peter cry. He hoped he was getting it all out and he'd calm down. But he didn't calm down after the tears ended.

 

He whispered, “I was having a rough time. In school.” He refused to meet Tony’s eyes. “I was always teased in elementary and middle school for being smart. Other kids don't like it when you're smarter than them.”

 

Oh boy, did Tony know that. His years in MIT flashed in his mind. 

 

“They showed me Midtown. A school just for kids that loved science and technology. I didn't say yes until I got a full scholarship. And I thought that it would be fun.” He rubbed his eyes. “And it  _ was.  _ I loved my teachers and classes and I met Ned. But I also met Flash who decided he didn't like me the minute that I beat him out for his spot on the decathlon team freshman year.” 

 

A wind blew and reminded Tony just how cold it was outside. But if Peter was finally letting it all out, he'd sit naked in the snow if he needed to.

 

“But, I was used to the teasing. So I didn't let it bother me. So he tried harder. And I ignored as much as I could...but there's only so much shoving down and ‘Penis Parker’ I can fake a smile through.” Peter let out a shaky breath. “So I wasn't the best to May and Ben. I was a typical teenager that didn't want to leave his bedroom and talked back sometimes.”

 

Tony had been that typical teenager. But he couldn't imagine Peter being one. 

 

“They tried to help. They talked to me and tried so hard. But I didn't want to be a bother to them. They had already given up so much just by taking me in.” Tony noticed that Peter was digging his fingernails into his hand so Tony took his hand in his. Peter blinked  but let his hand relaxed in the grip. 

 

“And they thought I was depressed or whatever. But I was just sick of going through hell at school every day. And then fast forward a few weeks into sophomore year and the spider bite happened.” Peter started to rub his collarbone and Tony wondered if that's where he was bitten. 

 

“The bite made me sick for a week or so after. So sick I thought I was gonna die.” Peter swallowed, looking a little pale. “But I hid it from them because it didn't make sense and I didn't want to worry them. And after I got better, everything started to change. I didn't need glasses and I was breaking everything because I couldn't control my strength. I was -- _ am--  _ a freak and I didn't want them to get sick or all my problems. They were all I had left. So the more they pushed, the more I pulled away.” 

 

Tony tried to imagine it. Peter struggling through his powers and a radioactive spider bite and high school bullies alone and closing up while May and Ben just wanted to help him feel better from things they didn't even know about. 

 

“And one night, I'd had enough. Flash was making fun of Ned and I shoved him back and he fell in front of the whole school. He didn't appreciate the embarrassment so I got a nice beating before the last bell. And it just went downhill from there…”

 

Tony held him close as Peter began to tell him what happened that night, hoping by the time he was done he wouldn't feel so guilty. 

  
  


_ Peter pulled out the bloody tissue he had stuffed up his nose and shoved it into his pocket. He didn't want Ben or May to notice it. He already had his head down so they wouldn't see the bruise covering his cheek.  _

 

_ But the moment he walked in, Ben and May were waiting. “Peter, honey, where were you? School got out two hours ago.” _

 

_ Peter wasn't about to tell her that he had to wait for the beating to end and his bloody nose to stop. “I was with Ned. We went to get some pizza.” _

 

_ It was his uncle that spoke up next, “Really? That's why Ned was knocking on the door a half hour ago looking for you?”  _

 

_ Peter winced. Whoops.  _

 

_ “Peter, you're allowed to go out after school but it becomes an issue when you lie to us.” Ben didn't sound happy. _

 

_ “Uncle Ben, I wasn't--.” _

 

_ “Look at me, Peter.”  _

 

_ Shit. Peter knew he wouldn't get away with having a conversation without looking up. That was incredibly disrespectful to his aunt and uncle. He shut his eyes and looked up.  _

 

_ May gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Ben let out a growl. Not an angry one, a protective one. He was a police officer. Big, tough NYPD. To Peter, he never saw the angry side to him. Sure, Ben was 6’ and had the muscles to prove his many visits to the gym but to Peter, he was his loving uncle. He got the hugs and the smiles and the soft side.  _

 

_ “Who hurt you?”  _

 

_ “Uncle Ben,--.” _

 

_ “ _ Who hurt you _?” He repeated.  _

 

_ Peter sighed. “It's fine. Really. Just a kid from school.” _

 

_ “You're getting into fights, Peter?” May sounded worried.  _

 

_ “He started it!” Peter yelled, feeling the tears burning his eyes. “He's been doing this for months and I ignore him. But he was teasing Ned and I couldn't just stand there. So I pushed him, he fell, and he got me back.” _

 

_ “Oh, baby,” May said, pulling him into a hug. _

 

_ The hug was like a trigger and suddenly the tears were falling from his eyes. “I'm sorry, Aunt May.” _

 

_ She stroked the back of his hair and she hushed him soothingly. “Don't apologize, Peter. Bullies are weak cowards. You're the strong one for putting up with him all the time.” _

 

_ Peter cried in his aunt’s arms until he felt his eyes finally dry up. He sniffled loudly and pulled away to wipe his eyes with his sweatshirt sleeves. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.  _

 

_ “How about we go get some ice cream for a movie night, huh?” Ben suggested. “May will finish up dinner while we're gone.” _

  
  


_ So they were in the nearest bodega with a handful of ice cream. A gallon of mint chip for May, cookies and cream for Peter and chocolate for Ben. They were quiet the entire time until they were waiting on line.  _

 

_ “I'm proud of you, Pete,” Ben said.  _

 

_ This wasn't a shock. It wasn't like Ben never said things like that to him. In fact, he said it every chance he could.  _

 

_ He looked like the kind of guy that wanted a son to go to sports games with him and hunting and talk about wrestling. As Peter grew up, he realized that he was the exact opposite. He was nerd that talked about sci-fi way too much and played with Legos on weekends. He couldn't blame Ben if he were ever disappointed in him.  _

 

_ But when Peter entered his first science fair and won first place, Ben was cheering the loudest. “That's my boy!”  _

_ He went up to him after to show him his trophy and Ben ruffled his hair with a wide smile. “I'm so proud of you, Peter.”  _

  
  


_ “It takes a lot to stand up to a bully. Especially the big ones. But someone has to stand up for the little guy.” He smiled. “Why do you think I became a cop? I need to protect the little guys.”  _

 

_ Peter looked up at him. “You're strong though. You don't get beat up.” _

 

_ “I'm strong, but there's always someone stronger. Or that has a weapon or that doesn't have rules to follow like me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I carry this gun,” he patted his off duty strapped to his waist, “to keep New York safe even off duty. With great power, comes great responsibility.” _

 

_ Peter laughed softly. His uncle was usually making such inspirational speeches.  _

 

_ “And you have the power to keep the little guys safe. Though, I think Ned could handle himself, to a point, if someone started a fight with him, it's always good to have friends at your back.” He smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It's good that you have each other. He's a good friend.”  _

 

_ Peter nodded with his own smile. “Yeah, he is.” He would get into a million fights with Godzilla, just to keep his best friend safe. _

  
  


_ That's when everything went wrong.  _

 

_ The bell on the doors jingled loudly as the door slammed open. Two men stormed are dressed in black. One had a gun, the other had a black duffle bag.  _

 

_ The man with the gun waved the gun around at the 4 people in the shop while the other man screamed for the cashier to throw all the money in the bag.  _

 

_ This wasn't an uncommon occurrence in New York. Bodegas were robbed all the time. Usually, as long as they got their money they left without a single injury.  _

 

_ But Benjamin Parker wasn't usually there.  _

 

_ Peter saw him reaching for his gun and Peter grabbed his arm. “Uncle Ben,  _ no _ ,” he begged.  _

 

_ Ben gave him a small smile. “Great responsibility, Pete. I have to protect the little guys.”  _

 

_ “Protect me. Stay here.” Peter wasn't going to let go.  _

 

_ But then there was a shot and a woman was screaming. Peter never found out if she was hit or just scared.  _

 

_ “I'll be right back, Peter.” Ben said and he was gone. He crawled across the floor to get away from Peter before pulling out his gun.  _

 

_ Words were exchanged, all 6’ of his uncle looking angry as he stared down the barrel of some crook’s rifle. Peter’s heart was beating too loudly to hear anything.  _

 

_ But he heard the two gun shots. And he saw the two bodies fall. Peter felt the scream rip out of his throat. “Uncle Ben!” _

 

_ He shot to his feet, only stumbling once before falling at Ben’s side. The tears were making his vision blurry and they were hot as they rolled down his cheeks.  _

 

_ Peter didn't notice anything around him as he placed his hands on Ben’s chest. He pressed hard down on him as he pleaded, “Don't die, Uncle Ben. Please.”  _

 

_ Ben’s eyes looked glassy but he stared up at Peter and smiled. He lifted his hand to hold Peter’s as he tried to staunch the blood. “Pete...I'm proud of you. I will  _ always  _ be proud of you.” _

 

_ “Uncle Ben, please, I can't lose you. I can't do this without you.” He was shaking as he watched Ben’s chest go down one more time and stop with his last breath. “Uncle Ben!”  _

 

_ He felt the blood seeping between his fingers and he felt people by his side trying to pull him away but he didn't move. Because his uncle was dead. Gone forever.  _

 

“And it's all my fault.”

 

“Oh, God, Peter, you can't really blame yourself for that.” Tony was horrified at the story that Peter had to watch his uncle get shot and die.

 

“I could have stopped him. I had these powers then. I could have protected everyone there.” Peter wiped his nose with his sleeve. “If it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't have even been in there.”

 

“Peter, I know it's hard to think about, but there was nothing else you could have done. You weren't trained, you didn't have your web shooters or your suit. How were you supposed to know how to take down a man with a gun?” 

 

“I could have tried.” 

 

“No. You're just a kid. You can't put that blame on yourself.” Tony still had his arm wrapped around Peter's shoulder so he could feel them shake as he started to cry again. 

 

“I'm trouble. I'm bad luck. Everyone that takes care of me goes through hell. My parents died, my uncle died, Aunt May lost the love of her life. All because of me.” He was trying to pull away from Tony.

 

“Hold on a second, you can't blame yourself for your parents, Peter. How old were you? Six?” Tony huffed. 

 

“Ben and May are my fault though. They'd still be alive and happy together, if I'd never been born.”

 

The thought was all too familiar for Tony. When he was younger and thought how much happier Howard and his mother would have been without him. Peter didn't deserve that feeling. 

 

He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned so they were both facing each other. Peter tried to keep his head down but Tony leaned down until he met his puffy red eyes. “Peter, don't you ever think that.”

 

“It's true,” Peter said miserably. “I ruin everything. I'm a waste--.”

 

It  _ hurt  _ to hear a boy like Peter saying this. He was so smart and kind and the most purest person on the entire planet. And here he was, wishing he were...Tony couldn't even think about it.

 

“No. No. No.  _ No. _ ” He shook his head. “I'm about to go  _ It's a Wonderful Life  _ on your ass, so get ready for the cliches, George.”

 

Peter shook his head but Tony continued. 

 

“Your parents  _ adored  _ you. I didn't know them personally but they were well known. And they loved their baby boy. And your Uncle Ben couldn't have asked for a better son. And Aunt May never blamed you one bit for what happened to Ben. She couldn't get through this without you. You're all she has left. And me?” Tony scoffed. “You've changed my entire fucking life, kid. After the Accords and before everyone made up, I was in a pretty low place.  _ Really low.  _ But you know who kept pulling me back up to the surface no matter how much I wanted to drown?  _ You. _ ” 

 

Peter looked at him and stopped trying to pull away. “If you don't wanna hear about your parents or about how May and Ben needed you or how even Ned would be miserable without you here, then listen to me because I'm not into this feelings crap. I usually lock myself in my lab in self loathing until I drink myself into unconsciousness and forget about the things bothering me.”

 

He took a deep breath. “I had nobody after Siberia. My best friend was paralysed because of me. I lost my other best friend and let him walk away. And all of my other friends were gone. I had gone from having this big family, f _ inally,  _ to then having nothing.” He smiled weakly at Peter. “But you were still there. With your smiles and talking and nerdiness. You cared. You gave me a reason to look forward to getting out of that bed. You looked up to me and I couldn't let you down.” 

 

“Look up,” Peter said, his voice rough after he had spent the day crying. 

 

“What?”

 

“Present tense. I  _ look up  _ to you,” Peter said and smiled softly. “Especially now when I'm trying to drown but you keep pulling me up.”

 

Tony didn't hesitate before pulling the kid in close. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. He squeezed the kid so hard he thought he may break his ribs if went any tighter. He wanted Peter to know how much he meant to him. How much he meant to everyone. 

 

Peter wrapped his own arms around him and he could hear him crying softly. But he had a feeling these were good tears. 

 

Peter held on tightly and Tony didn't dare let go until Peter did. He pulled back slowly, wiping at his eyes. “Thanks, Mr. Stark,” he whispered. 

 

“No problem, kiddo,” he said back as he put an arm back sound his shoulder and pulled him close. “We can stay as long as you'd like.”

 

“I just wanted to say hi. I didn't want him to be alone.” 

 

Tony nodded his head in understanding as he asked, “Can I say a few words?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

Tony cleared his throat before speaking, “Hey, Ben. I'm Tony...I know we never met but I know you were an awesome guy because look who you raised.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair. “And I want, no I  _ need _ , to thank you for giving me the chance to know this kid. There are millions of people in the world and I'm lucky enough to know him.”

 

“Mr. Stark…” Peter protested but Tony continued. 

  
“He's the best kid in the entire world. I know why you’re so proud of him. And I'll do my best to keep an eye on him, but he gets himself into a lot of trouble. If you couldn't already tell.” He laughed but it slowly died down. “And if you meet a woman up there, Maria Stark...let her know I'm doing good.” He looked down at the boy staring up and him. “And I'm happy. Really happy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is finished! Now I can focus on my other two wips, my big bang and all of the other ficlets I have planned...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think below:)


End file.
